There's No Tomorrow For Us
by csupernova
Summary: Apakah masih ada masa depan untuk Jimin dan Yoongi saat kewarasan salah satu dari mereka dipertaruhkan? / "Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu Yoongi..." / "Jangan pergi, aku sangat mencintaimu Jimin..." / "Aku, sangat yakin ini akan berakhir." -Hoseok / "Aku tau kalian adalah cinta sejati." - Taehyung. Park Jimin x Min Yoongi . Minyoon Yoonmin .
1. Chapter 1

There's no tomorrow for us

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

(Recommended song : trouble maker - now )

.

.

"Stop! Park Jimin! Kau pemenangnya!"

Jimin yang sedang menghajar seseorang di arena street fighting itu melepaskan mangsanya dan berdiri tegak.

"Yeah! Jimin!" Semua orang disana berteriak kagum.

Jimin tersenyum puas. Semua sorak sorai ini. Semua uang yang akan dia dapatkan. Terlepas dari luka lebam di wajahnya, ia merasa sangat puas. Dalam sekejap ia merobek kaus tipisnya yang dihiasi noda darah dan memutarnya di udara. Memamerkan tubuh topless nya yang menggoda.

"Yeah!" Ia ikut berteriak bangga. Tapi kebanggaannya tak akan lengkap tanpa...

"Woaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Teriakan penonton disana semakin bergemuruh saat Jimin menarik seorang pria dari baris paling belakang dan langsung memeluk serta memutarnya dengan kebanggaan serta rasa cinta penuh di matanya.

"Ya! Bodoh! Kau bodoh!" Namja di pelukan Jimin itu malah menangis dan membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di rambut berkeringat Jimin karena Jimin masih mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi. Mengundang siulan dan percikan rasa iri dari penonton.

"Kemenanganku ini untukmu kau tau itu." Jimin menurunkan pemuda manisnya dan mengecup seluruh wajah yang sudah memerah menahan malu dan kesal itu.

"Tae! Kau urus pembayarannya!" Jimin berteriak pada Taehyung yang langsung mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ayo kita rayakan malam ini sayang." Jimin berbisik di telinga si manisnya dan langsung menariknya ke mobil mereka yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

.

,,,

.

"Jadi katakan kepadaku kenapa kau malah menangis sayang." Jimin mengusap surai mint namja di sebelahnya tanpa melepas fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Kau terluka lagi."

Jimin tertawa "Tuntutan pekerjaan sayangku. Kau tau itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja?" Nada sinis mendominasi pada ucapannya.

"Kau tau alasannya sayang..." Jimin menjawab dengan masih mempertahankan rasa sabarnya.

"Kalau begitu hentikan mobil ini."

Jimin masih berusaha bersabar. "Jangan menguji kesabaranku. Tidak. Aku akan mengantarkanmu dengan selamat ke rumah kita oke?"

"Ku bilang hentikan!" Kini kekasih manisnya itu malah mulai membentak kesal pada Jimin.

Jimin menghentikan mobilnya begitu saja di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Dia menatap jengah pada sosok di sebelahnya. "Demi Tuhan Min Yoongi aku sangat lelah. Hentikan saja semua omelan serta kemarahan mu itu dan ayo kita pulang!"

Yoongi menggertak kan giginya marah sudah akan keluar dari mobil itu kalau saja Jimin tidak menarik tangan mungil nya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Ku mohon..." Jimin berbisik pelan di telinga Yoongi. Dia benar benar harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi kesayangannya ini.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terus terusan terluka Jimin... apakah kau tidak bisa mengerti posisi ku? Aku tidak masalah tinggal di tempat kumuh atau apapun. Tapi ku mohon Jimin.. berhentilah..." Yoongi mulai menangis.

Ini dia. Jimin mungkin adalah street fighter terbaik dan bisa menghahar semua musuhnya. Ia tidak memiliki ketakutan akan siapapun dan apapun. Oh tunggu. Jimin hanya memiliki satu kelemahan fatal. Air mata Min Yoongi. Tapi Jimin tetap menggeleng tegas. "Aku tidak akan memperlakukan kesayanganku senista itu." Dalam satu gerakan, Jimin mengangkat Yoongi dan mendudukannya di pangkuan Jimin.

"Ku mohon..." Yoongi meneluk leher pria kekar di hadapannya dan mengusap darah di sudut bibir Jimin hasil pertarungan.

Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan sayang. "Tidurlah manis ku. Kita akan selamat sampai rumah. Dengan aku yang selalu memeluk mu. Sampai mati."

Yoongi memandang mata Jimin dalam dalam. "Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu Park Jimin..." setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putih nya.

Jimin mengusap air mata itu. Hatinya teriris melihat orang yang ia sayangi lebih dari nyawanya ini menangis.. lagi...

"Aku melakukan ini demi kita..."

Yoongi menggeleng kuat dan berteriak frustasi. "Tidak! Aku tidak keberatan hidup miskin bahkan jika kita harus tinggal di jalanan. Ku mohon Jimin... aku tidak apa apa!"

"Sayang, aku tidak akan membiarkan putri secantik dirimu hidup miskin oke? Aku tidak seperti keluargamu.." Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan menciumi pipinya.

"Aku tidak peduli Park Jimin! Tidak peduli! Aku hanya butuh dirimu..." Yoongi benar benar menangis kali ini. Ia tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan agar kekasihnya ini mengerti keinginannya.

Jimin mengecupi pundak Yoongi dan melajukan lagi mobil nya. "Tidurlah sayangku..."

Dan dalam tangisannya, Yoongi pun tertidur di pangkuan kekasihnya.

Jimin harus membawa kekasih manisnya ini ke rumah mereka dan menidurkannya. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan. Dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan Yoongi menangisinya lagi. Benar benar tidak bisa. Ia ingat bagaimana Yoongi kabur dari rumah mewahnya di pusat kota Seoul, meninggalkan segala kemewahannya demi bisa bersama seorang street fighter dan penari jalanan seperti Jimin. Yoongi sudah memperjuangkan cinta mereka sedemikian besar. Jimin tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi nya sengsara lagi. Ia akan mati jika di perlukan demi kekasihnya.

"Ya aku kesana sekarang."

Jimin menutup panggilan di handphone nya. Langit di luar masih sangat gelap. Matahari belum menampak kan sinar nya. Tapi ia harus pergi.

Sekali lagi Jimin mengusap sayang rambut Yoongi dan membenarkan selimutnya. Yoongi terlihat seperti malaikat bahkan saat tidur. Hal itu membuat hati Jimin berdetak lebih cepat. Yoongi memang sempurna.

Ia memberikan satu ciuman di kening Yoongi. "Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu Park Yoongi..."

Dan dengan kalimat tulus itu, Jimin meninggalkan rumah mereka untuk melakukan salah satu pekerjaannya lagi.

.

.

End/TBC?

.

Kemarin ngebom ka phylindan demi mencurahkan ide Jimin street fighter :'D makasih kak bantuannya :* tapi jadinya aneh ya... ga sebagus kak phylindan atau senior2 author lain.. /kubur diri sama Yoongi/

Apalah apalah maunya di lanjutin kalo ada yang minat. Kalo ndak yaudah :'D

Last but not least, review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

There's no tomorrow for us

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

.

Jimin menyeret tubuh yang baru saja di habisinya ini dan melemparkannya ke jurang. "Well done."

Jimin tersenyum puas. Membayangkan seberapa banyak uang yang akan di dapatkannya kali ini. "Halo? Ya ya selesai. Baik tinggalkan saja disana"

Pemuda itu memakai topi nya dan menyalakan rokok. "Hm..." ia menggumam dan mengingat wajah cantik Yoongi sambil dia berjalan ke tempat sampah tidak jauh disana.

"Gotcha." Jimin membuka tempat sampah itu dan menemukan paper bag incarannya. Di bukanya benda itu dan ia bersiul senang. Tumpukan uang dalam mata uang dollar itu membuat liur Jimin hampir menetes. Ia melihat jam dan mengehela nafas. Masih pukul 3 pagi. Yoongi nya pasti masih tidur. Jimin berinisiatif untuk pergi sejenak ke bar untuk menghilangkan bau darah dan lebih baik menggantinya dengan bau alkohol dan rokok.

"Park Jimin!" Taehyung memberi high five pada sahabatnya itu saat Jimin berjalan memasuki bar langganannya. "Mana kekasihmu?"

Jimin tertawa. "Sedang tidur. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Dia akan mengomel jika tau aku masih bekerja pada orang itu."

Taehyung memandang baju Jimin yang terkena beberapa noda darah. "Aku juga tidak suka sebenarnya. Street fighter tidak masalah. Tapi pembunuh bayaran? Itu gila Jim."

Jimin mengibaskan tangannya tanda tak peduli. "Ambilkan aku American Voodoo seperti biasa. Dan eh, kaus juga untuk mengganti kaus ku." Jimin berkata acuh dan duduk di salah satu sofa di pojok.

Taehyung mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanan Jimin. Setelah kepergian Tae, Jimin melepas kaus bernoda darahnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke sebelahnya.

"Hei, apa kau sendiri?" Seorang gadis tiba tiba saja duduk di pangkuan Jimin.

"Aku tidak berminat padamu." Jimin berusaha mengusir gadis yang ia kenal sebagai Hani. Salah satu stripteaser disini.

Hani mengelus dada telanjang Jimin. "Kapan lagi aku memiliki kesempatan emas dirimu tanpa dia?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. "Namanya Min Yoongi. Dan dia pemuda baik baik yang aku cintai."

"Yang kau cintai tapi tak cukup mengertimu?"

Jimin meremas bokong Hani dan mendekapnya hingga mereka berdua tenggelam di sofa dengan Jimin di atas Hani.

"Ahn Hani pergilah." Taehyung meletak kan gelas dan kaus Jimin di meja lalu menyeret Hani pergi.

Jimin menghela nafas lega. "Dia menakutkan."

Taehyung kembali dan tertawa. "Karena dia seksi atau karena dia menggodamu?"

Jimin meneguk minumannya. "Seksi dan menggoda."

.

,,,

.

"Jimin..." Yoongi terbangun lebih awal pagi ini dan tentu saja ia sangat kaget melihat kekasihnya itu tidak ada di rumah mereka.

"Ck. Pasti ke bar." Yoongi mendengus kesal dan menelfon Jimin.

"Aku sudah disini sayang. Kau tak perlu menelfon ku." Jimin tiba tiba memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Membuat pemuda manis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Aku akan memukulmu jika kau mengagetkan ku lagi. " Yoongi membalik kan badannya dan memukul kepala Jimin.

"Kau sudah memukul ku hyung..." Jimin meringis.

Yoongi hanya menjulurkan lidahnya berniat untuk mengejek Jimin. Namun bukan Jimin namanya jika menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu kan?

Mata Yoongi terbelalak saat Jimin dengan sigap menyesap lidahnya yang terjulur itu dan menahan tengkuk Yoongi agar tidak bergerak. Jimin menyesap manisnya lidah Yoongi. "Bagaimana? Berminat untuk menjulurkan lidahmu lebih panjang lagi?"

Yoongi memukul dada Jimin dan berjalan cepat cepat ke dapur untuk menutupi wajah nya yang memerah hingga telinga.

"Kau akan masak apa hyung?" Jimin mengikuti Yoongi dan memeluk nya dari belakang.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah memukul lengan Jimin. "Kau bau wanita."

Jimin mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Di bar banyak gadis sayang"

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan bersama mereka?"

Jimin melepaskan rangkulannya dan duduk di kursi dapur mereka. "Nothing."

Yoongi berbalik dan menghadap Jimin. "Tidak ada? Bau mu menyatakan kau melakukan sesuatu."

Jimin berdiri dan menatap jengah pada Yoongi. "Kau berlebihan. Aku tidak melakukan apapun Min Yoongi."

Yoongi mengigit bibirnya sendiri menahan umpatan umpatan di lidahnya. "Ya sudah." Ia memilih fokus membuat sup lagi daripada melihat Jimin.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. " Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi lagi. Mencium tengkuk Yoongi yang selalu harum menenangkan.

"Kau hanya berbicara Park. Tidak membuktikan." Yoongi menggumam pelan sambil memotong sayuran.

"Apa aku tidak memperlakukan mu dengan baik? Aku baru dapat uang. Ayo kita pergi membeli apa yang kau inginkan sayang." Jimin mulai menciumi telinga kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak butuh uang!" Yoongi melempar wortel yang sedang di potongnya dan menjerit marah. "Apa kau buta? Apa kau bodoh? Idiot? Aku tidak butuh uang!"

Jimin menggeram marah dan membalikkan badan Yoongi dengan paksa. "Lalu katakan apa maumu Min Yoongi! Setiap detik yang kau lakukan hanya cemburu, marah, cemburu dan marah!"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Katakan sialan apa yang harus kulakukan saat melihat mu mencium gadis di bar? Apa yang harus ku lakukan saat kau pulang dengan mabuk ?! Apa yang harus ku lakukan saat kau menantang mautmu sendiri?!" Yoongi meninggikan suaranya.

"Sudah ku bilang itu hanya selingan!"

"Jadi semua pelacurmu itu selingan? Ahn Hani atau Jeon Jungkook atau semua orang itu selingan? Sial sekali kau park! Apa bedanya aku dengan mereka. Aku pun mungkin hanya selingan."

Plak!

Jimin dengan segala emosi nya menampar pipi pucat Yoongi hingga pemuda manis itu tersungkur di lantai dengan bibir berdarah.

Yoongi meringis menyaksikan darah dari sudut bibirnya menetes di lantai. Ia masih menunduk dan tidak berkata apapun hingga Jimin berlutut dan mencengkram kuat rahangnya.

"Jangan pernah meragukan aku. Kau tau aku mencintaimu. Tapi jika sikapmu seperti ini..." Jimin menghempaskan rahang Yoongi begitu saja. Ia meludah di sebelah kepala Yoongi dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang menangis terisak merasakan perih di bibir dan hatinya.

.

,,,

.

Jimin merebahkan tubuh atletisnya di kasur. Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Kepalanya pening. Ia meraih bantal di atas kepalanya dan menghirup wangi bantal itu dalam dalam. Wangi ini...

"Min Yoongi!"

Jimin segera bangkit dengan tergesa menuju dapur. Tapi dia tidak menemukan kekasihnya. Jimin mengumpati dirinya. Ia sangat mudah lepas kendali jika itu menyangkut rasa cintanya pada Yoongi. Yang kadang berakhir dengan dia yang menyakiti Yoongi.

"Aw..."

Jimin tersenyum lega. Itu rintihan Yoongi. Kekasih gulanya itu pasti ada di kamar mandi. Secepat kilat Jimin membuka kamar mandi.

"Menjauhlah Park." Yoongi berucap dingin.

Jimin terpaku di tempatnya. Ini adalah salah satu moment yang paling di bencinya.

Min Yoongi yang menangis dengan luka di tubuhnya. Terlebih luka itu berasal dari tangan Jimin sendiri.

"Ah sial! Ini sakit sekali!" Yoongi berusaha mengoleskan obat merah itu di luka bibirnya.

Jimin mendekat dan membalik badan Yoongi. "Maafkan aku sayang.." ia kemudian mengoleskan obat itu di bibirnya sendiri dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yoongi. Hanya menempel hingga seluruh obat merah itu juga menempel di bibir Yoongi.

"Pergilah. Temui kekasihmu." Yoongi mendorong dada Jimin agar tidak menghalangi pintu kamar mandi.

Jimin mengikuti Yoongi yang melanjutkan acara memasaknya. "Hyung.. aku menyakitimu lagi..."

Yoongi tertawa mengejek. "Oh tidak. Hanya tanganmu menamparku."

Jimin menciumi seluruh leher Yoongi dari belakang. "Maafkan aku oke? Aku hanya tidak suka kau meragukan ku..."

Yoongi mendesah berat. Se marah apapun ia, sekejam apapun Jimin memperlakukannya, ia tidak bisa tidak memaafkan kekasih nya ini.

Akhirnya Yoongi menyerah. Ia menghadap Jimin dan berjinjit untuk mencium kening kekasih nya itu. "Ya... aku memaafkanmu.. tapi ku mohon... jangan ulangi lagi..."

Jimin mengangguk dan mendekap erat Yoongi. Menyembunyikan seluruh tubuh Yoongi dalam dekapannya. Agar tak seorangpun bisa melihat betapa mengagumkan kekasihnya ini. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku terlalu mencintaimu..."

Sementara Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis. Menyadari betapa lihai nya lidah Jimin berbohong.

.

,,,

.

"Jim, apa kau siap?" Taehyung menepuk punggung Jimin yang sedang meminum air mineral nya.

"Tentu aku siap. Dia tidak terlalu menyusahkan." Jimin berkata enteng. Sementara Yoongi di sebelahnya sudah mengerucutkan bibir nya.

"Ayo kita pulang saja." Ujarnya kesal.

Jimin tertawa seakan akan Yoongi adalah anak bayi yang meminta naik pesawat.

"Kita akan pulang satu

jam lagi. Sekarang kau ingin melihat ku disana atau duduk disini seperti biasa?" Jimin mengusak rambut mint Yoongi.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka melukaimu..." Yoongi berkata lirih.

Jimin terdiam sesaat. Ia menyukai bagaimana Yoongi sangat khawatir padanya. "Aku tidak akan apa apa. Aku akan menemui mu disini 30 menit lagi oke?" Jimin mencium kening Yoongi dan berlalu ke arena nya.

.

,,,

.

"Ya! Hajar terus! Rahangnya Jimin! Dadanya! Yaa! Seperti itu! " Taehyung yang berada di barisan belakang di sebelah Yoongi menjulurkan lehernya tinggi tinggi untuk mengawasi Jimin yang sedang bertanding. Sementa Yoongi seperti biasa. Menunduk dan menahan air matanya membayangkan Jimin bertarung dan di hajar seperti itu.

"Hyung, Jimin itu kuat. Kau santai saja." Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin.

"Bagaimana jika kau ada di posisiku? Mengetahui kekasih mu, orang yang sangat kau cintai, bagaimana jika Jung Hoseok mu itu yang sedang bertarung dan mempertaruhkan nyawa? Apa kau bisa tenang?" Yoongi berkata tajam dengan air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata kecilnya.

Taehyung terdiam. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Yoongi tidak pernah mau berdiri di garis paling depan melihat Jimin bertarung. Taehyung juga akan sekhawatir Yoongi jika Hoseok yang sedang bertarung disana. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Jimin.

"Yeaaaaah! Jimin!" Semua orang berteriak heboh. Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya dan bertepuk tangan melihat kemenangan telak Jimin.

"Yeah! Park Jimin!"

Yoongi tersenyum sedih. Kemenangan Jimin bukanlah sesuatu yang akan ia bangga kan. Karena Jimin pasti memiliki banyak bekas luka di wajah dan tubuhnya.

Yoongi tidak beranjak dari duduknya. Taehyung sudah berlari ke depan untuk menyambut kemenangan Jimin. Tapi Yoongi tetap diam. Jimin akan kemari.

"Woaaaaaahhhh!" Semua orang berteriak heboh. Beberapa bahkan bersiul siul. Yoongi mengerutkan kening. Ada apa?

Yoongi tidak tahan menunggu. Jadi ia merangsek maju kedepan. Mengabaikan orang orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Jimin..."

Jika Yoongi bisa mati karena patah hati, mungkin Yoongi akan mati saat ini juga...

.

,,,

.

Jimin memutar mutar kaus nya di udara. Kebiasaannya jika menang. "Yeah!" Teriaknya bangga.

Ia sudah akan menyeret Yoongi kedepan seperti biasa saat tiba tiba seseorang menarik tangannya, memaksanya untuk merunduk dan menciumnya.

Jimin terbelalak menyadari Jungkook yang menciumnya di tengah orang orang. Otaknya kosong seketika. Sementara Jungkook semakin memperdalam ciumannya di tengah orang orang yang menyoraki mereka, ekor mata Jimin menangkap surai mint di tengah penonton. Rambut mint yang selalu di belainya, lalu pandangannya turun pada wajah si surai mint. Wajah yang setiap malam di cium nya. Mata cerah yang selalu memandangnya penuh cinta itu kini di hiasi air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi pucatnya.

"Sial!" Jimin mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya dan menyentak kan ciuman Jungkook untuk mengejar kekasihnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari menjauhi kerumunan itu.

.

,,,

.

Yoongi berusaha menjauhi arena street fighting itu sambil menyeka kasar air matanya. "Park sialan!" Umpatnya berulang kali.

"Aduh!"

"Hei berhati hatilah kalau berjalan!" Seseorang membentak Yoongi.

Pemuda itu berusaha bangun, tapi kakinya sepertinya terkilir. "Kau yang hati hati!" Yoongi balas memaki.

"Oh hei kawan, lihatlah. Dia menantangku." Tiga pemuda bertubuh besar kekar mendekatinya.

Yoongi mendadak merasakan serangan rasa panik. "Menjauhlah!"

Pria di tengah yang berambut pirang tertawa meremehkan. "Oh hahaha kau manis juga sayang." Pria itu menjambak rambut Yoongi agar menghadapnya.

"Hei! Dia kekasih Jimin! Sial! Kita akan mati jika terjadi sesuatu." Pria disebelah kanannya mengenali Yoongi.

Sementara pria di sebelah kirinya terkekeh. "Kekasih? Kau tidak lihat Jimin mencium kekasih barunya yang imut itu tadi kan?"

Pria di tengah yang menjambak Yoongi menarik rambut Yoongi lebih keras. "Jadi kau hanya sampah Jimin sekarang? Padahal kurasa kau lebih manis. Tapi kami juga tidak keberatan dengan sampah manis."

Yoongi meringis dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi kakinya sakit sekali dan kepalanya pening karena dia di jambak terlalu kuat.

"Bawa dia ke tempat biasa saja. Kita bisa menikmatinya." Pria di sebelah kiri Yoongi mengusulkan. Kedua temannya setuju. Mereka segera menyeret Yoongi.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Sial! Lepas!" Yoongi yang terseret seperti itu menangis dan berusaha memukul sebisanya.

"Diam!" Salah satu dari ketiga pria itu membentaknya dan menarik kedua tangan Yoongi. Menyeretnya hanya dengan memegangi tangan Yoongi.

Kedua kaki Yoongi benar benar mati rasa menahan sakit dan hanya bisa terkulai begitu saja. Jins Yoongi sudah sobek meninggalkan noda darah karena kulitnya juga bergesekan dengan tanah. ia terus memohon dan berteriak minta di bebaskan hingga mereka sampai di sebuah gang buntu, Yoongi di hempaskan begitu saja. Pria pirang yang sedari tadi menjambak Yoongi segera menindihnya. "Aku akan merasakan sampah ini terlebih dulu. Sayang sekali Jimin membuangmu."

Yoongi Berteriak frustasi. Memohon dan memukul sebisanya. "Berhenti! Hentikan ku mohon..."

Pria itu memukul kepala Yoongi dengan keras. Seketika membuat pandangan Yoongi berkunang kunang. Di benaknya terlintas wajah Jimin. Lalu moment ketika Jimin dan Jungkook berciuman dengan bangga di tengah kerumunan.

Darah mengalir di pelipisnya. Yoongi merasa bajunya di robek paksa dan ia perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Jimin... tolong aku..."

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

Hola :D aku apdet~ gimanaaa? Bagus ndak? Makasih yg kmrin udah review maaf aku nyakitin Yoongi sama Jimin :''') dan soal rating... uhm aku cuma bisa bikin sebatas pegang pegang kissing aja gabisa bikin 'this and that' . Tapi aku bakal 'berguru' sama masternya kalo memang banyak yg minta 'this and that' :'D tapi buat anak kecil di mohon jangan baca ini karena ini banyak kekerasannya lho ya! Aku sudah memperingatkan.

Last but not least, review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

There's no tomorrow for us

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

,,,

.

Dalam 23 tahun hidup nya, Jimin tidak pernah merasakan darah nya terbakar. Tidak pernah merasakan otaknya terasa gelap. Atau tangannya yang langsung mengepal keras.

Dalam 3 tahun terakhirnya menjadi street fighter, ia berusaha tidak membunuh lawannya. Dan dalam setahun terakhir pekerjaannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya membunuh tanpa perintah atasan dan tanpa bayaran.

Tapi kini di depan matanya tersaji pemandangan 2 orang pria yang memegangi tangan kekasih manisnya, sementara seorang lagi menindih tubuh Yoongi dan berusaha merobek pakaian kekasihnya itu, seketika darah Jimin terbakar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat dan otaknya mendadak gelap seketika. Satu satunya yang ia rasakan hanya keinginan untuk membunuh. Menghabisi siapapun yang berani menyentuh milik nya. Kesayangannya. Cintanya. Hidupnya.

Jimin menjambak kuat kuat kepala pirang yang menindih Yoongi. Menghajarnya seketika. Menikmati bagaimana hidung pria itu patah di kepalan tangannya. Merasakan bagaimana suara saat rahang pria itu retak. Melihat darah dari kepala pria itu membasahi tangannya.

Saat korban pertamanya sudah diam tak bergerak, mata Jimin beralih pada dua sosok yang sekarang memandangnya ngeri seolah olah Jimin adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Oh ya. Jimin memang malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi siapapun yang berani menyentuh Yoongi.

Jimin menggeram rendah dan melayangkan tinju nya pada pria paling dekat. Membantingnya hingga bunyi patah dari pinggang atau punggung pria itu terdengar cukup keras. Lalu melemparkannya hingga menghantam pria yang satu lagi. Menghajar mereka tanpa ampun hingga ketiga pria itu diam tak bergerak. Jimin tidak tau mereka hidup atau mati. Tapi nafsu membunuh Jimin masih berkobar kobar. Ia sudah akan menghajar korbannya lagi jika matanya tidak menatap salah satu sosok yang tergeletak disana.

"Yoongi..." kesadaran Jimin mendadak kembali. Ia mendekati Yoongi yang tergeletak diam di tanah. Bajunya sudah robek tak bersisa dan kepalanya mengucurkan darah.

Pertama kalinya Jimin menangis adalah ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Hingga ia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan menjadi seorang street fighter.

Kali kedua Jimin menangis, adalah hari ini. Air matanya turun sangat deras melihat belahan jiwa nya dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Ia memakaikan kausnya pada tubuh Yoongi dan menggendong kekasih nya itu. Ia berlari seperti kesetanan mencari Taehyung.

"Tae! Taehyung! Kim Taehyung!" Jimin berlarian ke arena street fighter itu mencari sahabatnya.

"Ada ap- astaga! Bawa dia ke mobil! Bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Cepat!" Taehyung gelagapan dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Jimin menggendong Yoongi dan masuk ke mobil.

"Sialan Taehyung! Cepatlah!" Jimin tidak henti hentinya membentak dan mengumpati Taehyung.

"Yoongi... sayang... " Jimin mengusap rambut mint Yoongi yang sebagian di basahi darah. "Sayangku... Min Yoongi ku..." Jimin tidak berhenti merapalkan nama Yoongi. Tidak peduli wajahnya sendiri berdarah darah dan penuh air mata. "Park Yoongi ku..."

Taehyung memacu mobil nya dalam kecepatan penuh. Ia tidak berenti menggumamkan doa dan mengutuki kebodohannya meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian.

Jimin menciumi seluruh wajah penuh darah Yoongi. Merapalkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' 'aku minta maaf' atau hanya sekedar menyebut nama Yoongi tanpa henti. "Yoongi..."

"Jimin, kita sudah sampai rumah sakit. Bawa Yoongi keluar." Taehyung membuka pintu penumpang dimana Jimin memangku Yoongi.

Dengan segera, Jimin melesat keluar mobil. "Panggilkan dokter terbaik kalian! Panggilkan siapa saja! Kekasihku kesakitan! Cepat!" Jimin membentak semua orang di rumah sakit itu. Lengannya memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Seolah takut jika kekasih manisnya itu akan pergi.

Beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung dan beberapa perawat membawa tempat tidur untuk Yoongi. Jimin dengan kelembutan menidurkan Yoongi. Ketika perawat perawat itu akan memasuk kan Yoongi ke ruang operasi, Jimin tidak di perbolehkan masuk.

"Aku kekasihnya! Dia milik ku! Biarkan aku masuk bedebah!" Jimin mengumpati semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Jimin, biarkan mereka mengurus Yoongi hyung. Mereka akan melakukan yang terbaik." Taehyung menahan lengan Jimin saat pemuda itu masih sibuk ingin mendobrak ruang operasi.

Jimin lemas seketika mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan ia menangis disana.

"Aku ini street fighter. Aku pembunuh bayaran. Dan aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga kekasihku... sial sial sial!" Jimin membentur benturkan kepalanya ke dinding dan menangis frustasi.

Taehyung menghentikan usaha Jimin menghancurkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku. Kau menyuruhku menjaganya. Aku bahkan tidak menahannya ketika ia berlari tadi..."

Jimin memejamkan matanya. Senyum indah Yoongi terbayang di kepalanya. Lalu wajah menangis Yoongi saat Jungkook menciumnya. Semua berputar putar hingga membuat otaknya pening.

"Dia pasti menungguku.. aku bilang akan kembali dalam 15 menit..." Jimin terisak. "15 menit. Dan aku akan mencium nya dan membanggakannya di tengah orang orang. Dia pasti sangat marah padaku.. dia.. min Yoongi ku..." Jimin berkata lirih sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

,,,

.

Jimin membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah putih. Putih dan serba putih. Lalu mendadak wajah Yoongi muncul di kepalanya. "Yoongi!"

Jimin sudah akan berlari kalau saja sepasang lengan tidak menahannya. "Dia baik baik saja. Ini sudah sore. Kau pingsan hampir 12 jam."

Jimin menoleh dan menemukan Hoseok sedang mengupas apel di sebelahnya.

"Aw..." Jimin menekan pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. "Aku akan menemuinya."

Hoseok mendengus. "Istirahat Park. Kau terlalu lemah untuk bergerak saat ini. Luka di kepalamu sangat parah. Aku yakin luka bekas pertarungan di arena tidak separah itu."

Jimin memejamkan matanya. Ingatan ingatan perlahan tertata di memorinya. "Aku rasa aku membunuh 3 orang pemerkosa Yoongi hyung..."

Hoseok terkejut. "Yoongi di perkosa?!"

Jimin menceritakan segala nya. Hoseok tercengang. Pantas saja saat ia menjenguk Yoongi, badan pemuda itu lecet dimana mana.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin menemui Yoongi." Jimin mencabut paksa infus nya.

Hoseok tidak sempat menghentikan Jimin karena pemuda itu langsung berlari keluar.

"Kau tidak tau ruangan Yoongi kan?!" Hoseok membentak Jimin. "Ikut aku."

Jimin menggumamkan kata 'benar juga' dan mengikuti Hoseok. Ia melihat ke luar jendela rumah sakit itu dan membenarkan perkataan Hoseok. Ternyata ini memang sudah sore.

"Ini kamarnya. Tapi ku mohon. Jaga sikapmu." Hoseok mentitah dan membuka perlahan pintu kamar Yoongi.

Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih. Taehyung sedang makan roti di sebelah Yoongi yang tertidur dengan tenangnya.

Jimin berjalan perlahan mendekati Yoongi. Mengusap penuh cinta rambut Yoongi yang penuh perban. Mengecup dengan perlahan bibir pucat Yoongi.

"Pergilah tae. Aku akan menjaga kekasihku." Jimin mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yoongi dan menggenggam erat sebelah tangan mungil yang tidak di pasangi infus itu.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyeret Hoseok untuk keluar dari sana. Tapi mereka tetap menunggu di luar kamar kalau kalau Jimin butuh bantuan. Karena keadaan Jimin juga sangat buruk dengan segala luka di wajahnya.

Jimin menciumi tangan Yoongi. Matanya menyapu garis wajah Yoongi. Mengagumi betapa indah ciptaan Tuhan ini.

"Sayang... maafkan aku..." Jimin berbisik pelan. "Kau selalu bilang ingin liburan dan berkemah kan? Kita akan berkemah. Di tempat yang kau tentukan." Jimin mengecupi tangan Yoongi. "Tapi buka matamu sayang... buka matamu.. aku tidak akan menyentuh gadis gadis atau namja lagi... ku mohon sayang..."

Jimin tidak henti mengecupi tangan Yoongi.

"Jimin..."

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan. Jimin langsung berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi makin erat. "Sayang? Sayang kau sadar?"

"Aku..." Yoongi merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. "Pusing... aku lelah..."

Jimin menciumi seluruh wajah pucat kekasihnya. "Tenanglah disini sayang. Aku akan memanggil dokter. Tenang sayangku oke?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk lemas. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya karena kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

Jimin berlari keluar kamar dan menemukan Taehyung serta Hoseok duduk di kursi. "Yoongi ku bangun! Panggil dokter cepat!" Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung agar bangun.

"Sabar bro. Baik aku akan memanggilkan dokter." Hoseok dan Taehyung bangkit dan berlari memanggil dokter sementara Jimin kembali ke samping Yoongi.

"Jimin... mereka jahat..." Yoongi berbisik lirih. Air matanya menetes pelan. "Mereka menarik ku Jimin.. hiks... mereka menyeretku..."

Jimin merunduk dan mencium bibir Yoongi. Hanya menempel. Tapi itu cukup bagi Yoongi untuk mengeluarkan semua ketakutannya. Dia meremas bagian depan baju rumah sakit Jimin.

"Aku disini sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu lagi tanpa izinku.." Jimin mencium kening Yoongi dengan sayang. Hatinya tersayat sayat mengingat kebodohannya hingga menyebabkan Yoongi terluka separah ini.

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin. "Jangan pergi..."

"Permisi, saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan pada Yoongi-ssi." Seorang dokter menyela pembicaraan mereka.

Jimin mengangguk dan mempersilahkan dokter itu melakukan pemeriksaan. Tapi Yoongi terus menahan lengan Jimin.

"Jangan pergi..." lirihnya.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia duduk kembali dan mengusap sayang tangan Yoongi.

"Tuan Jimin, anda bisa datang ke ruangan saya setelah ini." Dokter itu tersenyum setelah melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Kau sudah memeriksa kekasih ku dengan benar? Tanpa terlewat apapun?" Jimin menatap tajam pada dokter muda itu. "Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan pada pemeriksaan kekasih ku."

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Aku akan memberi tahu kan hasilnya. Tapi ikutlah ke ruanganku."

"Tapi Jimin..." Yoongi masih menggenggam erat Jimin.

"Taehyung dan Hoseok akan menggantikanku. Hanya sebentar sayang. Mereka akan menjagamu dari apapun oke?" Jimin mengecup tangan Yoongi.

"Baiklah..."

.

,,,

.

"Jadi ada apa?" Jimin bertanya langsung setelah dokter itu, Kim Namjoon, duduk.

"Yoongi-ssi menderita trauma yang parah akan ruangan gelap dan orang asing. Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian alami. Tapi..."

Jimin menggeram rendah. "Katakan."

Namjoon menghela nafas berat. "Kau harus sangat menjaganya. Sedikit saja ada ketakutan atau sesuatu yang menganggunya muncul, akan sangat berbahaya bagi sel sel otak dan psikologis nya"

"Jadi dia tidak boleh stress?" Jimin memastikan.

"Dia bahkan tidak boleh berfikir terlalu keras. Jangan mengungkit atau membahas hal yang akan menyakiti hatinya. Dia membutuhkan semua kebahagiaan yang bisa dia raih kalau masih ingin tetap hidup dan waras." Namjoon mengakhiri penjelasannya.

.

,,,

.

Jimin kembali ke ruangan Yoongi dengan coklat di tangannya. Ia sempat mampir membeli coklat di kantin rumah sakit itu. Ia tau Yoongi sangat menyukai coklat.

"Sayang, lihat apa yang ku bawa untukmu"

Yoongi yang sedang merengut karena Taehyung memaksa menyuapinya itu mendadak berbinar. "Kemarikan kemarikaan!"

Jimin mencium kepala Yoongi. "Tapi kau harus makan dulu oke?"

Yoongi kembali menampilkan pout nya yang sangat menggemaskan itu. "Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin kau yang menyuapi ku! Taehyung cerewet sekali aku tidak suka!"

Taehyung sudah hendak menyatakan kalimat protes. Tapi Jimin memberinya death glare. Akhirnya alien itu dan Hoseok memutuskan keluar dari kamar itu dan memberikan waktu bagi Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Baiklah aku akan menyuapi mu sayangku yang manis" Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum senang. Matanya menyipit dan menampilkan gummy smile yang sukses membuat jimin meleleh di tempat.

"Kau itu sangat manis. Sayangku yang sangat manis kau tau kan?" Jimin mengambil alih posisi Taehyung dan menyuapi Yoongi. Membuat si pemilik gummy smile menatapnya penuh cinta dan menuruti setiap perkataan Jimin.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan dan obatnya, Yoongi mengeluh mengantuk. Ia menarik narik lengan Jimin mengisyaratkan agar kekasihnya itu tidur disebelahnya. "Tidur..." Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir dan menampilkan puppy eyesnya.

Jimin menaiki tempat tidur rumah sakit itu dan memeluk Yoongi. "Kau seperti anak anjing. Tapi jauh lebih menggemaskan."

Yoongi menggumamkan sesuatu dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jimin yang langsung memeluknya.

"Jimin.." Taehyung membuka pelan pintu kamar Yoongi dan menemukan Yoongi yang tertidur nyaman dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Apa?" Jimin berbisik sangat pelan. Takut menganggu kekasih manis yang tertidur di dadanya.

Taehyung mendekat dan membisik kan sesuatu ke telinga Jimin. Seketika itu juga Jimin menegang. "Aku akan keluar."

Taehyung mengangguk dan keluar ruangan mendahului Jimin. Wajahnya terlihat antara kesal marah dan khawatir.

Jimin mengecup rambut Yoongi. "Aku akan kembali dengan cepat sayang." Bisik nya. Perlahan ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan keluar ruangan. Menutup pintu dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau belum mati? Padahal aku berharap aku sudah meremuk kan tengkorak mu." Jimin mendesis tajam melihat siapa di depannya.

"Aku menderita luka parah dan kedua temanku tewas di tanganmu.. tapi aku tetap kesini sebelum terlambat... aku tau kau akan datang dan memburuku." pria itu, yonsan, salah satu preman yang hampir memperkosa Yoongi kemarin. Jimin dapat melihat jelas perban di kepala, lengan, serta kakinya yang sepertinya patah karena ia menggunakan kursi roda. Kekasihnya yang mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf.. selain demi dirimu dan Yoongi, juga demi calon istri ku ini..." yonsan menepuk lengan wanita di belakangnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud memperkosa Yoongi kemarin. Aku hanya tergiur oleh bayaran yang begitu besar. Dan aku pikir karena kau juga sudah memiliki Jungkook, jadi tidak apa apa aku mencicipi Yoongi."

Jimin sudah akan menghajar pria itu lagi saat mendengar kata 'mencicipi Yoongi' kalau saja Taehyung dan Hoseok tidak menahannya. Ia menggeram dengan penuh emosi. "Kekasihku bukan sesuatu yang bisa di cicipi oleh orang lain"

"Tapi kau mencium Jungkook. Jadi ku pikir... yah intinya aku tergiur oleh uang dan melupakan semua hal." Ujar yonsan penuh penyesalan.

"Siapa yang membayarmu?" Hoseok mulai bertanya.

"Seseorang yang sangat kau kenal." Yonsan tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu menyebutkan sebuah nama yang membuat nafsu membunuh dalam diri Jimin kembali menguasai kepala dan hatinya.

"Kau tidak bisa macam macam dengannya. Kau tau dia siapa kan?" Taehyung menepuk pundak jimin.

"Apa kau kira aku akan melepaskannya?"

"Kau yang menariknya. Lalu salah siapa semua ini?"

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

MAAF KAN AKU CHAPTER YANG INI LEBIH PENDEK. LAGI NUNGGUIN BANTUAN SESEORANG BUAT NC NYA :"D kemarin pada minta kan? Ayo ngakuuu /todong

Btw jangan malu kalo mau kenalan~ pm saja aku :D aku ga gigit kok wkwk.

Last but not least, review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

There's no tomorrow for us

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

,,,

.

"Kau akan kemana?!" Mata yoongi sukses membola saat Jimin mengutarakan ia ingin bertanding lagi.

"Tidak akan lama sayang. Taehyung akan ada disini oke?" Jimin mengusap lembut rambut Yoongi.

"TIDAK!" Yoongi berteriak. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"Jimin, sebaiknya kau..." Hoseok akan memberi komentar namun Jimin sudah terlebih dulu memotongnya.

"Aku harus pergi. Pertandingan ini taruhannya besar."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya khawatir. "Ku pikir juga sebaiknya kita berhenti..."

"Aku bilang tidak!" Jimin mulai meninggikan nada suaranya

"Kau lebih memilih aku atau pertandinganmu?" Yoongi berucap lirih.

Jimin mengehela nafas kasar. "Sudahlah hyung. Jangan kekanakan. Ayo Hoseok."

Tanpa aba aba akhirnya Jimin keluar dan Hoseok terpaksa mengikutinya setelah mengecup Taehyung.

Yoongi membuang muka saat Jimin sempat berbalik dan mengingatkan nya untuk minum obat. Ia terlalu kesal.

"Aku membencinya."

Taehyung menoleh kaget. "Siapa?"

"Jimin."

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi menghela nafas kasar. Dia pembohong."

"Maksudmu hyung?" Kini Taehyung benar benar tidak paham apa yang di ucapkan kekasih pucat Jimin ini.

"Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Tapi dia berkata seolah aku adalah jiwa nya." Yoongi menatap langit langit kamar rumah sakit itu.

"Tidak. Jimin memang mencintaimu hyung. Dia seperti kesetanan membentak semua orang agar mereka mendahulukanmu di rumah sakit ini. Memarahi perawat perawat yang tidak memperbolehkannya menemuimu saat kau di ruang operasi. Hampir menghajarku pula karena menurutnya aku terlalu lamban saat menyetir kemari." Taehyung menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ia tau seberapa cintanya Jimin pada Yoongi. Tapi sifat Jimin yang suka bermain dengan pemuda atau gadis lain memang tidak bisa di tekan.

Yoongi berdecih. "Keluarlah Tae. Tidak ada yang perlu menjagaku. Ini sudah malam. Pulanglah."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Ku bilang keluar. Apa bedanya jika aku mati sekarang atau besok? Aku sudah meninggalkan keluargaku demi Jimin dan dia meninggalkanku demi... siapa namanya? Ah ya Jungkook." Kini suara Yoongi benar benar dingin

Taehyung ingin sekali membantah Yoongi. Namun raut wajah pemuda itu mengisyaratkan ia tak ingin sedikitpun bantahan.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Taehyung keluar dari sana.

.

,,,

.

"Park Jimin!" Mata Hoseok dengan teliti mencari sosok Jimin di antara kerumunan orang dalam bar. Setelah menyelesaikan pertandingannya, Jimin langsung dikerumuni fans nya yang menggiringnya tanp aba aba ke bar. Dan sialnya Hoseok sekarang kehilangan sosok pendek itu.

"Shit dimana tubuh pendek nya itu." Hoseok mengumpati Jimin. Taehyung sudah menelfon nya dan mengatakan tentang Yoongi yang sangat murung dan mengumpati Jimin terus menerus.

"Hei Hoseok!"

Hoseok menoleh dan mendapati Jimin sedang di kerubungi gadis gadis di sofa sudut bar. Pemuda itu terlihat senang sekali tidak memperdulikan apapun. Bahkan kekasihnya yang terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Demi Tuhan Jimin! Apa kau gila? Ayo cepat kita pergi." Hoseok menarik tangan sahabat pendek nya itu agar segera bangun.

Namun yang di tarik justru menepis kasar. "Hei bung! Santailah."

"Kekasihmu sedang terbaring di rumah sakit dan kau akan mabuk disini?" Pertanyaan telak itu dapat membuat Jimin yang sedang asyik meraba Hani terdiam. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia terus mengumpatimu dan menyuruh Taehyung pergi. Sebaiknya kau segera menemui kekasih mu itu." Hoseok berkata tajam.

"Sudahlah... kekasih mu itu terlalu manja. Dia hanya luka sedikit tapi sudah seperti itu. Lagi pula dia di rumah sakit kan? Pasti aman. " Hani malah mengomentari pedas sambil terus meraba otot otot di tubuh Jimin.

Hoseok sudah akan menampar mulut gadis itu atau bahkan menguburnya. Tapi reaksi Jimin malah di luar dugaannya. "Dia memang manja. Aku lelah dengannya. Lebih mudah bersama kalian. Tapi aku tetap harus menemuinya."

Kali ini Hoseok ingin menghajar Jimin. Tapi ia menahan nya dan hanya berlalu dari sana. Menunggu Jimin di mobil.

"Aku bahkan lebih baik dari pria brengsek itu..."

.

,,,

.

"Untuk apa kau datang?" Yoongi memandang sinis pada Jimin.

"Untuk menemui kekasih semanis gula ku tentu saja." Ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi Yoongi. "Ini pukul 3 pagi kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Tidak bisa tidur." Yoongi menjawab singkat. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia melihat noda keunguan di leher kekasih nya itu.

"Apa sayang?" Jimin berucap lembut saat Yoongi menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa itu di lehermu? Noda darah bekas pertarungan tidak akan berbentuk seperti..."

Yoongi belum menyelesaikan perkataannya saat sebuah kemungkinan menghantam kepala cantiknya.

"Kau bersama siapa kali ini?"

Jimin yang menyadari hal itu seketika membungkam mulutnya. Mengutuk Hani yang dengan berani meninggalkan kissmark di lehernya.

"Jungkook? Atau Hani? Atau ada lagi?"

Jimin masih diam. Ia tau, setelah ini Yoongi akan melemparinya dengan segala macam benda dan memakinya. Jimin bersiap menerima hantaman vas atau bantal atau apapun itu.

"Keluarlah."

"Apa?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Min Yoongi tidak mengumpatinya?

"Kubilang, keluar." Yoongi menutup matanya perlahan. "Kau, keluar sekarang."

Jimin tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Tidak. Ini bukan Yoongi. "Hyung, lemparkan vas ini ke wajahku atau maki aku."

Mata Yoongi masih tertutup. Tapi bibirnya tersenyum. Senyum yang akan mengiris hati Jimin menjadi berkeping keping. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku mengaku salah hyung. Aku bersama Hani tadi..." Jimin menghela nafas kasar. "Tapi sungguh tidak ada apapun!"

Yoongi masih mempertahankan senyum dan mata terpejamnya. "Ada apa apa juga tidak masalah. Memang siapa aku ini hingga kau harus menjelaskan ?"

"Hyung, aku..."

"Sudahlah tidak apa apa." Yoongi membuka matanya dan memandang Jimin dengan senyum lembutnya. "Tidak apa apa. Aku baik baik saja sungguh. Terima kasih sudah mau merawatku. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan ku tinggal di rumah mu. Terima kasih sudah memberiku makan."

Jimin merasa otak dan logika nya melayang pergi. Ia tidak ingin mengerti apa yang baru saja Yoongi katakan. Tidak mungkin Yoongi ingin berpisah dengannya. Mereka adalah satu. Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi. Tidak ada yang akan memisahkan dua hati yang sudah di lebur menjadi satu itu. Bahkan Yoongi sendiri tidak boleh memisahkan nya.

"Aku tau kau lelah menunggu ku kembali sayang. Kemarilah. Aku akan memelukmu dan kita akan tidur oke?" Jimin menaiki tempat tidur Yoongi dan bersiap berbaring saat Yoongi menahannya.

"Tidak perlu merasa kasihan padaku lagi. Sungguh Jimin. Tidak apa apa. Aku bisa hidup sendiri mulai sekarang. Dan biaya hidup ku selama ini, aku akan menggantinya. Tulis saja nominal nya oke?"

Jimin tercekat. Oksigen mendadak pergi meninggalkan nya. Ia lupa caranya bernafas. Ia lupa siapa namanya. Identitasnya. Semua menguap bersama perkataan Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi..."

"Hm?" Yoongi mengusap tanda kemerahan di leher Jimin. Bekas keunguan itu serasa mengiris jari hingga hatinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia. Aku tau aku telah menjadi beban mu beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Aku tau kau tidak setuju saat aku meninggalkan keluargaku demi mu. Sekarang aku tau alasannya. Karena kau memang tidak pernah benar benar menginginkanku. Maaf aku terlalu merepotkanmu. Aku... "

Jimin memotong ucapan Yoongi dan langsung meraup bibir mungil itu dengan sangat menuntut. Merasakan air matanya menetes dan membasahi pipinya sendiri serta pipi putih kekasih pucatnya.

Yoongi tentu saja kaget dengan gerakan Jimin. Ia berusaha mendorong kuat dada bidang Jimin dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tapi dia benar benar masih lemas. Apalagi sebelah tangannya masih terpasangi infus. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan air mata yang entah milik nya atau milik Jimin yang menetes hingga masuk ke celah bibir mereka. Memaksa merasakan kesakitan di balik nya.

"J-jimh..."

Yoongi masih memberontak. Tapi Jimin menindihnya dan menahan tengkuk pemuda cantik itu. Mencegah Yoongi terlalu banyak bergerak.

Jimin masih memagut bibir itu dengan kasar. Menyalurkan semua perasaan cinta nya. Ia ingin menyesap semua perkataan bodoh Yoongi barusan dan menahan pemuda itu tetap disini. Miliknya. Bersamanya.

"Kau. Milik ku Min Yoongi." Jimin menggeram rendah dan menyerang leher pucat Yoongi. Menyesapnya dalam dalam dan menggigitnya. Menghasilkan erangan tertahan dari Yoongi yang menangis dan memohon Jimin untuk berhenti.

"Jiminhh... hiks... B-berhentiih..." Yoongi mati matian menahan semua desahan nya. Ia menggigit keras bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Namun otak Jimin benar benar sudah kosong sekarang. Hatinya masih berdenyut saat mengingat ucapan ucapan Yoongi yang mengiris hati dan menghapus seluruh kesadarannya. Dengan cepat, Jimin mempreteli kancing baju rumah sakit Yoongi dan mendaratkan ciuman basahnya disana. Menggigit dan menghisap dengan kuat hingga tak jarang gigitannya menghasilkan luka kecil di tubuh putih kekasihnya itu.

Dengan perlahan, Jimin melepaskan celana longgar rumah sakit yang di pakai Yoongi dan menurunkan celananya sendiri. "Kau memang sangat mengagumkan. Dan kau hanya milik ku. Kau sendiripun tidak bisa menjauh dariku. Kau mengerti itu Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi hanya terisak tidak berani menatap wajah Jimin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Namun hal itu justru membuat emosi Jimin makin memuncak. Ia mencengkram kuat rahang Yoongi hingga pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata karena cengkraman yang terlalu kuat.

"Apa kau mengerti?!" Kali ini Jimin membentak tepat di hadapan wajah nya. Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk ketakutan.

Jimin semakin merendahkan badannya dan mencium kening Yoongi. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Dan dengan satu pernyataan yang Yoongi tau penuh kebohongan itu, Jimin melesak kan miliknya memasuki manhole Yoongi yang bahkan belum di persiapkan itu.

Yoongi sudah akan menjerit seketika jika saja Jimin tidak membekap mulut kecil Yoongi dengan tangannya. Ia sendiri menggeram rendah merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya Yoongi menyelimuti miliknya dengan sempurna. Mata Jimin terpejam menikmati betapa erat manhole milik kekasihnya itu.

Yoongi masih terisak. Rasanya seperti di belah dua dan itu perih sekali. Ia ingin menjerit memaksa Jimin menjauh tapi mulutnya bahkan sudah tertutup sempurna oleh tangan Jimin dan ia terlalu lemas untuk berontak.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Yoongi atau apapun, Jimin langsung menggerak kan miliknya dengan kasar. Tak peduli bagaimana Yoongi mengigit keras tangan Jimin atau bagaimana air mata Yoongi melumuri tangannya yang membekap pemuda itu. Menahannya agar tak bersuara berisik.

"Ahhh... shit kau begitu ketat Yoong..." Jimin masih dengan kasar menghentak hentak kan miliknya dalam Yoongi. Tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan lawan mainnya ini.

Yoongi menangis dan memejamkan matanya. Ia biasanya akan menikmati bagaimana Jimin menyentuhnya. Tapi bukan ini. Bukan seperti ini.. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis dan merasakan perih yang sangat dalam tubuh san hatinya.

Sampai ketika orgasme Yoongi membasahi perut mereka, Jimin tidak juga berhenti menghentak kan miliknya. Ia masih menikmati mengendarai Yoongi seperti ini.

"Aahh..."

Jimin menembak kan cairannya dalam dalam hingga bahkan beberapa menetes keluar. Jimin menghela nafas lega. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan membersihkan hasil 'bercinta' mereka dan membenarkan pakaian Yoongi. "Kau menyukainya sayang?" Tanyanya sambil melepas bekapannya pada Yoongi.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Kau tidurlah." Jimin mengusap rambut Yoongi dengan sayang lalu pergi keluar.

Dan Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan kosong. Otaknya berhenti bekerja. Semua trauma kembali ke otaknya. Semua saat preman preman itu menyeretnya. Menyiksanya...

ia sangat ingin menjerit. Tetapi ketakutan lebih dahulu menguasainya hingga ia terlalu takut untuk bersuara.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Kesadaran, kewarasan, hati, serta cintanya menghilang. Ia pingsan.

.

,,,

.

Hoseok dan Taehyung masuk perlahan ke kamar Yoongi. Melihat Jimin sudah tertidur di kursi sebelah Yoongi, Hoseok meringis. "Lihatlah. Manis sekali."

Taehyung menepuk pundak Hoseok. "Haaah. Sampai kapan kau akan begini hyung?"

"Aku menyerahkan Yoongi padanya ku pikir semua akan jadi membaik."

Taehyung berdecih. "Aku sudah bilang Jimin tidak baik."

"Tapi Yoongi mencintainya. Aku harus apa?" Hoseok tertawa pelan.

"Kalian kenapa? Berisik. " Jimin tiba tiba terbangun dan mengomeli 2 sahabat yg berani mengusik tidurnya.

Hoseok dan Taehyung mengangkat bahu cuek dan mendekatinya. "Cucilah mukamu. Astaga kau terlihat menjijikan." Taehyung memukul kepala Jimin.

"Aku akan cuci muka. Jaga kekasihku. Jangan sentuh dia seujung jari kecuali terpaksa." Jimin menatap tajam pada Hoseok yang hanya mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Uh..." Yoongi membuka mata.

Hoseok yang pertama bereaksi. Dia mendekati Yoongi dan berniat menyapanya. Tapi seluruh kata katanya luruh ketika melihat sudut bibir Yoongi yang berdarah dan bekas keunguan di seluruh lehernya yang terlihat di balik baju rumah sakit kebesaran.

"Hyung. Katakan dari mana bekas ini semua..." Hoseok mengusap pelan bibir Yoongi.

Taehyung menepuk pundak Hoseok. "Jimin..." bisiknya lirih.

"Apa... apa jimin yang melakukan ini?" Hoseok bertanya lembut.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah menangis. Ia menangis terisak hingga Taehyung dan Hoseok pun ikut merasakan sakitnya tangisan seorang Min Yoongi. "Aku.. aku ingin pulang..."

"Apakah kekasihku sudah bangun?" Jimin tiba tiba masuk dan menghampiri Yoongi. Ia jelas kaget melihat kekasihnya itu menangis padahal tadi sedang tidur dengan tenang.

"Jung Hoseok! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jimin menarik kerah Hoseok dan siap melayangkan tinjunya.

"TIDAK!" Yoongi tiba tiba berteriak keras saat melihat Jimin.

Jimin sontak melepaskan Hoseok saat ia mendengar jeritan Yoongi. Taehyung yang paling dekat dengan Yoongi langsung memeluknya. "Apa? Ada apa hyung?"

Yoongi menangis lagi. Ia menggenggam erat erat lengan Taehyung yang memeluknya. "Tidak... tidak... aku takut.. Jimin... hiks... Jimin..."

Jimin segera menarik lengan Taehyung agar menyingkir dan ia bisa mendekati Yoongi nya. Tapi baru selangkah ia mendekati Yoongi, pemuda itu berteriak lagi. Kali ini wajahnya memerah dan ia beringsut menjauhi Jimin dengan panik. "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan sakiti aku! Tidak! Jimin akan menolongku! Menjauhlah!" Matanya memandang dengan ketakutan yang nyata pada Jimin. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menggertak kan giginya tanda ia sangat ketakutan.

"Hyung..." Jimin masih akan mendekat. Ia tidak mengerti. Yoongi mengira ia akan menjahati nya? Tapi ia tetap memanggil nama 'Jimin'. "Apa Yoongi hyung mengira aku ini orang lain? Ini aku..."

"PERGI! TIDAK! JANGAN! Jangan sakiti aku ku mohon.." Yoongi berteriak liar dan menangis hingga matanya memerah ketakutan.

Hoseok mendekati Yoongi dan mengusap lengannya. "Hyung... Yoongi hyung... ini Hoseok... ingat? Jung Hoseok..." bisiknya lembut.

Mata Yoongi beralih pada Hoseok. Awalnya pandangannya masih ketakutan. Tapi ia berangsur mengenali Hoseok dan langsung memeluknya erat. "Hoseok tolong... tolong... dia akan memperkosaku lalu membunuhku! Panggilkan Jimin... ku mohon Hoseok mana Jimin... " Yoongi menangis di dada Hoseok.

Taehyung dan Hoseok memandang Jimin.

"Min Yoongi tidak mengenalimu..."

Dan Jimin merasa dunia nya runtuh saat itu juga

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

Aku tau nc nya ga hot ku tau :'D aku akan berusaha bikin lebih hot. Bocah yadong yang janji mau bantuin aku kayanya masih sibuk jadi aku gaberani ganggu buat bantuan nc. Ini juga hasil ngerecokin kakak diyah park. Maafkan aku belum bisa bikin sesuai yang sensei diyah park ajarkan. Aku ngetik gini aja sambil nahan napas. Ga bakat yadong emang aku kan polos :'3 /sungkem/

kemarin ada yang minta Jimin jadi gila kan? Maaf ya yang gila Yoongi disini ^^ dia gila karena mencintaiku /digampar

Masih sangat banyak kekurangan. Aku harap kalian mau mengoreksinya~

Ps: aku tidak akan memisahkan jimin dan Yoongi. Percayalah!

Last but not least, review please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

There's no tomorrow for us

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

,,,

.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini? Ini kesempatanmu untuk kembali padanya. Aku tau kau tersiksa dengan semua ini."

"Aku sudah memiliki mu."

"Jangan bohong. Aku tau hatimu masih miliknya. Dan aku benar benar tidak keberatan"

"Kita lihat saja nanti..."

.

,,,

.

Yoongi terduduk di sudut kamarnya. Di sebelahnya, Hoseok dengan setia memegangi infus pemuda itu. Menjaganya agar tidak terlepas begitu saja.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Jimin sekarang?" Lirih Yoongi.

Ini sudah pertanyaan Yoongi ke seratus hari ini. Dengan kata kata yang sama. Menanyakan kapan dia dapat bertemu Jimin.

Hoseok bukannya melarang Yoongi menemui Jimin. Tapi tepat ketika Jimin mendekat, Trauma Yoongi akan kembali dan ia terus berteriak histeris bahwa 'orang itu' akan menyakiti dan menyiksanya. Yang berakhir dengan Jimin diseret keluar lagi.

Hoseok menghela nafas berat. Ini bukan yang di inginkan nya. Atau yang di inginkan semua orang.

"Hoseok?"

"Ya hyung?"

"Kapan aku bertemu Jimin? Apa dia belum kembali?" Yoongi bertanya dengan raut sedih.

"Dia belum kembali. Katanya ada sedikit urusan... sabarlah..." Hoseok terpaksa berbohong lagi. Ia tidak mungkin berkata bahwa Yoongi kehilangan kewarasannya dan tidak mengenali wajah Jimin.

Tapi pemuda pucat itu tetap mengangguk. Dia masih meringkuk di sudut dan tidak memberontak saat Hoseok mengangkat dan membaringkannya di kasur. Bertitah agar Yoongi lebih baik beristirahat.

.

,,,

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Namjoon menatap tiga orang yang duduk di depannya. Dokter muda itu tidak habis pikir. Baru sehari ia memberi peringatan untuk menjaga Yoongi, kini pasiennya itu malah semakin parah hingga menderita trauma psikis.

Hoseok dan Taehyung memandang sinis pada Jimin. "Aku yakin ada yang terjadi." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Dia terus memanggil Jimin. Tapi di saat bersamaan dia mengira kau orang lain. Apa semua trauma nya berhubungan denganmu?" Namjoon kembali bertanya pada Jimin.

Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas berat. Matanya menatap kosong pada lantai. Merasa seakan ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya.

"Park Jimin. Jelaskan." Hoseok menggeram rendah. Berusaha mati matian tidak menghajar pemuda tampan itu.

"Hari itu, aku membuat kesalahan..." Jimin menengadah. Menahan air mata menetes. Menyadari dirinya lah penyebab Yoongi menjadi seperti ini. Perlahan, ia menceritakan saat ia menemukan Yoongi hampir di perkosa, bagaimana dia membunuh dua preman itu dan menyebabkan satu preman lagi cacat permanen. Menceritakan dimana ia dan Yoongi bertengkar hingga tanpa sengaja ia memaksa Yoongi yang memutuskan hubungan dengannya itu untuk tetap bersama dan melayaninya.

Saat cerita Jimin selesai, Hoseok tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Ia bangkit dan meninju Jimin hingga pemuda itu tersungkur dari duduknya. "Fck you Park Jimin! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Apa kau gila?! Kau menghancurkan kewarasan Min Yoongi!"

Jimin mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Tapi ia tidak berminat membalas. ia mengakui bahwa dia memang brengsek. Bahkan kalau bisa, ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri jika itu dapat membuat Yoongi nya kembali.

"Aku... takut kehilangannya...Aku..." lirih Jimin.

Kali ini Taehyung yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia menarik kerah baju Jimin agar bangun dan berdesis tajam. "Aku menyerahkan Yoongi hyung padamu. Menyerahkan pemuda ceria yang judes dan penuh aura hidup padamu. Padamu yang berjanji menjaganya. Dan kau membunuhnya! Kau membuat raganya hidup dan jiwanya mati!" Tanpa ragu Taehyung memukul kembali rahang Jimin.

Namjoon yang masih shock akan kasus yang di hadapinya itu segera berdeham. "Aku tidak ingin keributan disini. Kalian boleh berkelahi di luar. Tapi duduklah tenang. Aku akan menjelaskan keadaan Yoongi."

Taehyung dan Hoseok masih terengah karena amarah mereka. Tapi memaksa tenang dan kembali duduk. Mengabaikan Jimin dengan wajah lebam nya yang duduk kembali menunggu penjelasan dokter muda itu.

"Park Jimin. Di satu sisi, kaulah pahlawannya. Hidupnya. Seluruh kewarasannya adalah dirimu Jimin-ssi. " Namjoon memulai penjelasannya. "Tapi, kau juga sumber deritanya. Sumber kegilaannya. Sumber penderitaannya. Dia akan terus memanggil mu karema dia hanya menginginkanmu. Tapi jika kau muncul, traumanya akan kembalu dan otaknya secara otomatis menganggap kau adalah bahaya. Ancaman. Karena itu jika dia sedang dalam kondisi sadar dan kau datang , dia akan melihatmu sebagai preman yang menyakitinya. Bukan sebagai dirimu "

Jimin sudah mulai meneteskan air matanya sekarang. Demi seluruh bintang di langit, Jimin akan kehilangan otak nya jika itu menyangkut Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tau mana yang terbaik untuknya... tapi lebih baik kau tidak menemui nya dulu. Kita biarkan dia beberapa hari dulu dan bagaimana perkembangannya." Namjoon mengakhiri penjelasan singkatnya.

"See? Jangan temui Min Yoongi. Aku akan menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri jika dia terluka lebih jauh lagi. Kau dengar itu Park Jimin?" Hoseok berucap final dan tegas. Ia menarik Taehyung dan meninggalkan Jimin yang tertunduk dengan perasaan hancur nya.

.

,,,

.

"Yoongi... Min Yoongi..." Jimin terduduk di luar kamar Yoongi. Taehyung dan Hoseok tidak membiarkannya masuk. Jadi disinilah Jimin. Hanya terduduk sambil menangisi kekasihnya.

"Yoongi..." ia masih terisak. Park Jimin. Seorang street fighter. Pembunuh bayaran. Sedang menangis di depan kamar rumah sakit kekasihnya. Mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Pulanglah Jim." Taehyung membuka pintu dan ikut duduk di lantai sebelah Jimin.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada gunanya kau disini." Taehyung berucap kaku. Berbeda dengan biasanya yang selalu penuh tawa.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan meninggalkan kekasihku. Boleh aku masuk? Aku akan menjaganya Tae! Percayalah! Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku bahkan tidak akan membentak nya lagi sedikitpun! Tidak akan menyakitinya seujung jaripun!" Jimin mengenggam erat tangan Taehyung mengiba ampunan agar sahabatnya itu mau mempertemukannya dengan Yoongi.

Taehyung tersenyum miris dan menepis Jimin. "Kau tau seberapa cintanya Hoseok hyung pada Yoongi hyung. Tapi ia rela memberikan Yoongi untukmu. Aku pun rela selama ini menjadi pelampiasan dan berpacaran dengannya demi kebahagiaan kalian. Karena kita semua tau kau sangat possessif jika Hoseok hyung mendekati kekasihmu. Yoongi hyung rela meninggalkan keluarganya. Kuliahnya. Hidup mewahnya. Hanya untuk bersama iblis yang ternyata dengan mata terbuka dan sadar telah membantainya. Wow. Congrats Park."

Jimin hanya menunduk. Matanya terpejam. Senyuman semanis gula Yoongi. Mata nya yang jernih dan selalu memancarkan cinta pada Jimin. Bibir merah tipisnya. Suara tawanya. Semuanya berputar di kepala Jimin. "Aku mencintainya..."

"Jimin! Biarkan aku bertemu Jimin!"

Suara teriakan itu menyadarkan Jimin. Ia refleks berdiri dan akan mendobrak pintu itu saat mendengar kekasihnya memanggil namanya. "Yoongiku.."

"Tunggu Park." Taehyung menahan lengan Jimin. Ia memaksakan Jimin mengintip saja lewat kaca di pintu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Hoseok yang memeluk Yoongi erat. Berusaha menenangkan Yoongi yang berontak dan menangis ingin bertemu Jimin. Yoongi yang memukuli Hoseok tiada henti agar pemuda itu melepaskannya. Memohon agar Hoseok memperbolehkannya bertemu Jimin.

"See? Kalau kau masuk kesana, ia hanya akan memandangmu sebagai preman yang ingin memperkosanya saat itu. Lalu membangkitkan traumanya dan dia akan sepenuhnya gila." Taehyung berdecih. "Harusnya ku biarkan Hoseok dan Yoongi hyung bersama saja."

Jimin meremas bagian dadanya. Merasakan paru parunya kekurangan oksigen dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Park Jimin. Harusnya dia yang memeluk Yoongi. Menenangkan saat Yoongi ketakutan. Memberikan keamanan dan cinta sepenuhnya pada Yoongi. Memberikan seluruh nyawanya untuk Yoongi. Bukan Hoseok. Bukan.

"Sakit jim?"

Jimin menutup matanya. Sakit? Apa ia masih bisa merasakannya? Ia merasa kebas. Terlalu sakit hingga kebas.

"Park, apa kau menyesal?"

Jimin menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan sulit di artikan. "Menurutmu?"

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Aku tau kau sangat amat mencintainya. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas di matamu. Kepanikanmu saat melihatnya terluka. Kau bahkan membunuh 2 nyawa demi dia. Tapi jauhkan sifat playboy mu itu. "

Jimin tersenyum sakit. "Aku tau.. salahku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri. Saat aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku sudah menggenggam dunia di tanganku saat aku melihat Yoongiku. Dan sekarang..."

"Sudah malam. Pulanglah." Taehyung menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Pulang dan bersihkan dirimu. Kau belum makan atau mandi sejak dua hari lalu kau kemari."

Jimin menggeleng dan tetap bersikeras ingin disana. Membuat Taehyung sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang. Tapi akhirnya ia mengabaikan Jimin dan masuk ke kamar untuk ikut menenangkan Yoongi yang masih menangis ingin bertemu Jimin.

"Min Yoongi ku..." Jimin berbisik lirih di balik kaca di pintu itu sambil merasakan hatinya tersayat melihat Yoongi menangis mengiba.

Dan saat itu, mata Yoongi tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan matanya. Sesaat, Jimin melihat kembali pancaran cinta di mata Yoongi. Mata dengan cinta dan kasih sayang penuh untuknya.

Tapi hanya sesaat sebelum Yoongi berteriak histeris ketakutan sambil menunjuk pintu dimana Jimin berada sambil meneriak kan ketakutannya.

.

,,,

.

"Ssst... Yoongi hyung tidurlah..." Hoseok duduk di sebelah Yoongi dan mengusap lembut rambut mint itu.

Yoongi menghela nafas berat. "Aku ingin tidur bersama Jimin."

Taehyung disana hanya berdiri menatap mereka berdua. Dalam hati, ia juga merasa sangat sakit. Sakit melihat Yoongi yang sudah seperti kakak baginya itu menderita. Dan sakit melihat orang yang dia cintai diam diam selama ini melupakannya. Ia tidak tau apakah ia jahat atau tidak saat ini.

"Tidurlah hyung... kau sudah tidak memakai infusmu. Kalau kau cepat sehat, kita akan pulang." Titah Hoseok final.

Yoongi mengrrucutkan bibirnya. Tapi mendengar kata pulang, ia jadi bersemangat. Kata 'pulang' mengingatkannya pada Jimin.

"Baik. Aku akan tidur. Tapi kalian keluarlah. Aku tidak terbiasa tidur dengan orang lain selain Jimin. " Yoongi mengiaskan tangannya.

Hoseok sudah akan protes. Tapi Yoongi memasang raut bahwa ia tidak ingin di bantah sedikitpun.

"Lebih baik... kita keluar..." Taehyung menarik pelan tangan Hoseok. Membawa pemuda jangkung itu keluar dan langsung di sambut oleh anggukan semangat Yoongi melihat mereka keluar.

"Kenapa Taehyung?" Hoseok melepaskan tangan Taehyung dan menatapnya bingung.

"Yoongi hyung ingin sendiri. Lagipula hyung kelihatan lelah. Pulanglah hyung. Kita bisa kembali besok pagi.." saran Taehyung.

"Tapi dia..."

"Ini rumah sakit. Akan banyak perawat disini. Besok pagi pagi kita akan kemari lagi. Lagipula Yoongi hyung akan marah jika melihatmu dalam keadaan kacau." Taehyung tersenyum memberi pengertian pada Hoseok.

Hoseok pun akhirnya mengangguk. Ia memang merasa sangat lelah. Tanpa banyak bicara ia pun melangkah keluar mengikuti Taehyung.

.

,,,

.

Jimin membuka pintu itu perlahan setelah memastikan dua orang itu telah pergi dan seseorang dalam ruangan itu tertidur. Ia berjalan dengan hati hati.

"Sayang.." Jimin mendekati ranjang dan mencium tangan itu lamat lamat. Matanya terpejam merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan yang selalu ia genggam. Terasa pas untuk tangannya. Hatinya..

Pemuda di ranjang itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. "Jimin.. Jimin..."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia hafal kebiasaan pemuda ini jika Jimin tidak memeluknya sebelum tidur. Pemuda ini akan bergerak gerak gelisah dan memanggil namanya. Ia sangat hafal. Mereka sudah sangat terikat.

Perlahan Jimin menaiki ranjang rumah sakit itu dan berbaring disebelah Yoongi. Mengusap lembut surai mint kekasihnya dan merengkuh perlahan pinggang sempit itu.

Alam bawah sadar Yoongi mengenali Jimin. Tubuhnya secara refleks mendekat dan mencari kehangatan dalam pelukan Jimin. Dengan sedikit kesadaran dan mata terpejam karena memang sedang tidur, Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jimin seperti kebiasaannya saat bermimpi buruk. "Jangan pergi..." lirihnya pelan.

Jimin menciumi rambut kekasihnya. Menggumamkan lagu tidur untuk Yoongi. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... maafkan aku dan cepatlah sembuh baby yoong. ingat aku dengan hatimu..." Jimin memeluk Yoongi semakin erat. Dengan refleks alam bawah sadarnya, Yoongi menempelkan telinganya pada dada Jimin. Mendengarkan detak jantung pemuda itu.

"Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu... jangan pergi..." Yoongi menggenggam erat ujung baju Jimin. Semakin menyembunyikan diri dalam dekapan orang yang sudah menjadi jiwa dan seluruh kewarasannya. Dan dengan iringan lagu dari bibir Jimin serta nada dari detak jantung mereka yang sempurna, Yoongi tertidur dengan pulas.

Jimin tersenyum melihat yoongi yang sudah tertidur dengan wajah damai. Tapi ia tidak boleh tertidur. Ia hanya boleh memastikan Yoongi tidur dengan tenang sesuai perjanjiannya.

Tapi Jimin tetap memejamkan matanya. Menikmati saat Yoongi menjadi miliknya. Harusnya ia bersyukur saat dulu ia bisa memeluk dan mendekap Yoongi kapanpun. Bersyukur dapat melihat senyum Yoongi dan di beri cinta yang penuh dan tulus dari pemuda mans itu.

Tapi Jimin tak ingin memikirkan apapun untuk setengah jam kedepan. Menikmati setiap detik yang dapat diraihnya bersama Yoongi meski ia yakin Yoongi tidak akan ingat apalagi sadar jika malam ini ia tidur di pelukan Jimin malam ini. Karena jika Yoongi sadar, ia malah akan ketakutan pada Jimin. Dan tentu saja Jimin tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu.

"Aku tau mereka memang cinta sejati... Kau berhutang banyak padaku Park..." lirih seseorang yang mengintip di baliku pintu.

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

AKU FAST UPDATE KAN AKU KECE KAN :D /digampar

Maaf ini penuh penderitaan Jimin... yg ngebiasin chim maaf kunistakan bias kalian. Dia biasku juga kok seriuus!

Yang bosan dengan ff penuh sakit hati ini, bisa lah melirik ff saya yang our dilemma kiss. Itu fluff kok ndak sakit sakitan kaya ini :'D

Oya penjelasan yah, Yoongi itu ngga amnesia. Seperti yg di jelaskan oleh namjoon, Yoongi trauma. Di satu sisi dia sayang jimin. Sisi lain dia takut setengah mati sama jimin. Jdi dia kalo liat jimin, trauma nya bakal keluar dan liat jimin sbgai orang lain. Tapi dalam kondisi setengah sadar atau stngah tidur kaya tadi (atau di sebut kondisi alpha) , alam bawah sadarnya ttp kangen dan cinta dan mengenali jimin. Makanya dia ga berontak pas setengah tidur dipeluk jimin. Itu refleks dari alam bawah sadar karna emng dia kebiasaan selalu sama Jimin. Karena kalo otaknya dalam kondisi normal alias sadar, trauma nya bakal muncul. Aku pernah baca ini di buku psikologi. Tapi penjelasan asli nya atau pemahaman aslinya aku lupa lupa inget. Jadi kalo salah maafin ya :'D intinya gitu deh /?

Kepanjangan ya penjelasannya? Bagi yg masih bingung bisa pm saya atau tinggalkan pertanyaan di kotak review~

Last but not least, review please ^^


	6. Chapter 6

There's no tomorrow for us

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

,,,

.

"Jimin!"

Yoongi bangun dan langsung duduk dengan nafas terengah. Matanya menelusuri sekeliling ruangan putih itu. Berharap menemukan Jimin disana.

"Hyung? Kau sudah bangun?"

Yoongi hampir terlonjak karena kaget. Tapi kemudian ia mendengus. "Ku kira kau siapa."

Hoseok terkekeh dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Yoongi. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Yoongi mengangguk semangat. "Jimin memeluk..." kemudian ia terdiam. Menyadari fakta bahwa Jimin tidak ada. "Aku bermimpi Jimin memeluk ku... aku merasakan ciumannya, belaian nya, nyanyiannya..."

Hoseok tersenyum miris. "Bahkan kau masih bermimpi tentangnya..."

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Yoongi mengerutkan kening bingung karena gumaman Hoseok tidak jelas.

Hoseok menggeleng. "Waktunya sarapan. Kau ingin makan apa?"

.

,,,

.

Jimin menghajar orang di hadapannya. Setelah dirasa pria berjas mahal ini sudah remuk, Jimin mengeluarkan pistol dengan peredam dan menembak kepala pria itu hingga hancur seketika. Menampilkan seluruh otak yang hancur berceceran di tanah.

Jimin mendesah lega. Sebagai langkah terakhir, ia menyiram bensin pada mayat itu. "Maafkan aku Tuan. Aku melakukan ini untuk biaya rumah sakit kekasihku serta masa depan kami"

Dengan kalimat itu, Jimin membakar jasad yang sudah hancur lebur itu. Menelfon bos nya saat dirasa pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

"Hanya tinggal satu nyawa lagi. Mungkin dua jika gadis sialan itu terlibat..." gumamnya sambil menatap gumpalan abu yang tertiup angin.

.

,,,

.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Teriakan Jimin menggema di bar yang sepi itu. Tentu sepi. Ini siang hari. Tidak akan ada orang disini.

Jungkook keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Jimin dengan sedikit noda darah di bajunya. Tapi pemuda itu tetap tersenyum dan memamerkan gigi kelincinya. "Ada apa jimin hyung? Merindukanku? Kau lama sekali tidak kemari.." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir tanda merajuk. Tangannya meraba dada bidang dibalik kaus hitam yang di pakai Jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yoongi?" Desis Jimin tajam. Mengabaikan elusan Jungkook pada tubuh bagian depannya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan ku hyung? Biar ku hitung berapa lama kau tidak menyentuhku. Umm... 5 hari." Jungkook memeluk lengan Jimin dengan manja.

Jimin menepis lengan Jungkook dan menjambak rambut pemuda itu dengan kasar. "Dengarkan aku jalang, cepat katakan apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku di malam itu?"

Jungkook menjerit dan berusaha meronta. "Sial! Ini sakit hyung! Lepas!"

Jimin malah semakin kencang menarik rambut Jungkook hingga mungkin kepala itu akan lepas dari tempatnya. "Katakan."

Jungkook memukuli dada Jimin tanpa hasil. "Aku hanya menyuruh beberapa orang mencicipinya! Itu tidak salah kan?"

Jimin menghempaskan Jungkook hingga kening Jungkook itu membentur meja. Lalu dengan tatapan tajam, Jimin mendekati Jungkook. "Aku sudah membunuh 2 anak buahmu. Apa kau sebegitu bosan hidup hingga ingin mati di tanganku?"

Jungkook merasakan pening dan keningnya berdarah. Ia memandang Jimin dengan air mata. "Hyung... hiks... aku mencintaimu hyung... kenapa pemuda murahan itu yang mendapatkanmu dan bukannya aku?!"

Jimin menampar Jungkook dengan keras hingga bibir pemuda kelinci itu sobek dengan lebar dan pipinya lebam keunguan. "Jangan sebut kekasihku serendah itu."

Jungkook menangis semakin keras. "Lalu apa hyung?! Malam malam dimana kita bersama. Kau mengatakan bahwa aku dapat memuaskanmu! Kau bilang aku mengagumkan! Ku pikir... hiks... ku pikir..."

Jimin menghela nafas kasar. Menyadari ini semua sepenuhnya salahnya. "Maaf. Aku sangat menyesal atas semua perkataanku... Tapi.. aku memang baru menyadari..."

Jungkook memandang Jimin dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Katakan hyung. Kau memang lebih menyukaiku kan?"

Jimin menutup matanya sesaat. Dan sosok Yoongi memenuhi kepalanya. "Aku menyukaimu. Ya itu benar. Kau mengagumkan. Aku tau. Tapi..." Jimin membuka mata dan menatap lembut Jungkook. "Min Yoongi jauh lebih mengagumkan. Dan aku tidak hanya menyukainya. Aku mencintainya. Aku menyayanginya."

Jungkook merasakan hatinya hancur. Selama ini dengan menjadi simpanan Jimin, ia fikir Jimin akan sedikit melihat ke arahnya. Ia fikir Jimin akan sedikit saja menatapnya sebagai kekasih. Bukan hanya pemuas nafsu. Ia kalah. Kalah telak. "Seharusnya memang aku atau dia harus mati..."

Jimin menatap Jungkook. Pandangannya seakan ingin memotong tubuh Jungkook saat itu juga. "Sekali lagi kau menganggu kami, aku akan mematahkan lehermu. Jika kau ingin mati, aku tidak peduli. Tapi jika kau menyentuh Yoongi ku, kau akan merasakan sepanas apa jika peluru mengenai kepalamu. Sekali lagi, Jauhi kami, Jeon Jungkook."

.

,,,

.

"Tidak Hoseok. Aku tidak mau!" Yoongi mendorong mangkuk yang dibawa Hoseok jauh jauh. "Aku tidak suka."

"Ayolah hyung... sedikit saja..." Taehyung ikut duduk di ujung ranjang dan membujuk hyung manisnya itu karena sejak pagi hingga siang tidak mau makan.

"Tidak!" Yoongi membanting mangkuk bubur itu. "Ku bilang aku tidak mau! Apa kalian tuli?!"

"Hyung!" kali ini Hoseok ikut hilang kendali. Kepalanya sudah pening karena semalam bekerja di bar bersama Taehyung dan sejak pagi Yoongi masih tidak mau menyentuh makanannya.

"Lalu apa yang hyung inginkan?" Taehyung masih dengan lembut menatap Yoongi.

Sementara Yoongi masih memandang Hoseok dengan tatapan membunuh. "Apa?! Kau berani membentak ku? Ayo! Katakan! Bentak aku lagi bedebah!"

Taehyung menghela nafas. Sebenarnya hanya satu orang yang dapat mengatasi amarah Yoongi. "Hyung... katakan apa yang hyung inginkan..."

"Aku ingin Jimin."

"Ya! Katakan itu lagi! Jimin Jimin! Apa yang kau lihat dari orang yang membuatmu hampir gila?!" Hoseok hampir membanting gelas disana karena rasa frustasi nya. Tapi Taehyung menahan lengannya.

"Hyung. Pergilah. Aku akan mengatasi Yoongi hyung." Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan. Hoseok akhirnya mengalah dan keluar dengan membanting pintu.

.

,,,

.

"Biar kutebak. Yoongi hyung tidak mau makan."

Hoseok berjengit kaget. Namun lebih kaget lagi melihat Jimin menghampirinya di lobi rumah sakit itu.

"Bagaimana kau tau? Apa kau mengintip?" Hoseok berujar dingin.

Jimin tertawa. "Aku kekasihnya. Aku tau semua kebiasaannya. Dia tidak akan makan jika belum meminum susu favorite nya. Jika sakit, dia tidak akan mau menyentuh bubur kecuali harus kucium dulu. Dan dia suka kasar jika sedang sakit. "

Hoseok memandang Jimin dengan sedikit takjub. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui hal itu sama sekali. "Kau..."

Jimin mengulurkan kantung plastik di tangannya. "Berikan ini padanya. Maksudku katakan padanya jika dia menghabiskan makanannya maka dia bisa makan ini."

Dengan ragu, Hoseok menerima kantung plastik itu. "Apa ini?"

"Cheesecake. Dari cafe favorite nya. Aku tidak akan meracuninya jika kau takut." Jimin berdecih.

Hoseok memastikan isinya dan menatap Jimin. "Kau yakin ini berhasil?"

Jimin mengangguk yakin. "Aku bersamanya hampir 24 jam sehari selama bertahun tahun. Aku hafal setiap lekuk tubuh nya hingga yang terdalam. aku tau semua hal tentang dirinya bahkan hal terkecil. Dia akan menurut jika dia sudah melihat cheesecake itu."

Hoseok mengangguk dan berdiri. "Terima kasih..."

"Jika kau lupa, dia masih kekasihku. Aku melakukannya untuk kekasihku." Jimin berucap tajam dan tak lupa menekan kan kata 'kekasihku' dalam ucapannya.

.

,,,

.

"Ayolah hyung..." Taehyung sudah mulai lelah menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur yang baru di bawakan perawat. Tapi seperti tadi, yoongi tetap mengacuhkan semuanya.

"Yoongi hyung ayolah..."

"Kau makan saja." Yoongi berucap cuek dan masih memandang keluar jendela. "Jimin bilang dia suka sekali langit biru..."

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Hyung..."

"Hyung lihatlah apa yang aku bawa." Hoseok tiba tiba masuk dan menyodorkan bungkusan pada Yoongi.

Mata Yoongi membulat seketika. "Cheesecake!"

Hoseok tersenyum saat Yoongi menghampirinya dengan senyum merekah. "Kau suka?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Ne! Saaaangat suka!"

"Hoseok hyung apakah kau.."

"Nah Yoongi hyung harus makan oke?" Hoseok mengusap pelan surai mint Yoongi yang di sambut senyum manis.

Taehyung tersenyum miris. Merasa terlupakan...

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yoongi membuka kantung plastik itu dan hendak memakan isinya sebelum Hoseok teringat ucapan Jimin. Jadi ia langsung merebutnya. "Habiskan buburmu dulu."

Yoongi mendengus kesal. Tapi ia merebut mangkuk bubur di tangan Taehyung dan dengan cepat menghabiskan setengah isi mangkuk itu. "Sudah. Kemari kaaaaaan~"

Hoseok mengangguk. Setidaknya Yoongi sudah makan. Ia pun menyerahkan cheesecake itu pada Yoongi.

Yoongi membuka kotak cheesecake itu dengan cepat. "Ini..."

"Ada apa hyung? Kau tidak suka?" Hoseok langsung mendekati Yoongi.

"Ini... Jimin selalu memberikan kue ini padaku..." Yoongi tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

"Hyung..." Taehyung dengan refleks memeluk Yoongi yang terisak itu.

"Jimin pasti kemari dan memberikan ini pada Hoseok... hiks... Jimin... Jimin... kembalilah Jimin.. Jimin... hiks..." Yoongi menunduk dan menangis. Air matanya menetes pada cheesecake di pangkuannya. "Jimin... Jimin aku... hiks... aku mencintaimu Jimin..."

Yang bisa Taehyung lakukan hanya memelul dengan sayang hyung nya itu. Sementara Hoseok tersenyum miris. Selalu Jimin...

.

,,,

.

"Kau memberikan cheesecake pada Hoseok hyung?"

Jimin mengembuskan asap rokoknya. "Menurutmu? Min Yoongi ku itu susah makan jika sakit."

"Kau selalu menyebutnya 'Yoongi ku' apa kau merasa memilikinya?"

Jimin menjatuhkan rokok itu dan menginjaknya. "Aku memilikinya. Seluruh bagian dirinya. Seluruh sel darahnya. Dan dia juga memiliki ku. Dari kepala hingga kaki ku."

"Jungkook?"

"Bedebah kecil itu... aku sudah memberinya pelajaran. Jangan khawatir."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah mengurusnya. Dia tidak akan berani menyentuh Yoongi ku lagi."

"Andai dia mencintaiku seperti cara Yoongi hyung mencintaimu..."

"Itu karena dia adalah bedebah mendekati Yoongi saat Yoongi milik ku. Sial. Cari saja yang lain."

"Apa kau bisa menjauhi Yoongi hyung?"

"Berbeda. Kami adalah cinta sejati." Jimin terdiam sejenak. "Bantu aku menyembuhkan Min Yoongiku. Dan kau akan dapatkan dia."

"Tidak sudi jika kau masih menyakiti Yoongi hyung. Aku benar benar menganggapnya hyung ku."

Jimin menggeram rendah. "Potong leherku jika aku menyakitinya lagi. Bahkan sebelum kau memotong leherku, aku yang akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku menyesal hingga ke ubun ubun." Jimin menarik nafas berat dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana jeans nya.

"Jim, hentikan itu. Kau tidak boleh memakai narkoba astaga!"

Jimin menatap langit malam di atasnya. "Rokok ini memang di campur narkoba jika kau ingin tau. Tapi ini... tidak ada apa apanya di banding Yoongi. Dia narkoba ku.."

"Sial. Kau sudah menghabiskan heroin dan obat obatan sial itu di depan mataku tadi. Lalu kau mencampur rokok mu dengan narkoba. Apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Min Yoongi."

"Aku akan membantumu... aku bisa gila jika melihatmu overdosis. Dan Yoongi hyung akan bunuh diri jika tau kau overdosis. Sial sial! Kalian adalah cinta sejati..."

Jimin tersenyum. "Aku tau... dia lah takdirku."

.

,,,

.

"Yoongi hyung sudah tidur rupanya..." Hoseok mengusap kening Yoongi dengan sayang.

Sementara Yoongi hanya mengerang dalam tidurnya. Terlihat sangat resah.

"Kenapa kau sangat resah..." Hoseok mendesah berat. Kening Yoongi berkerut tanda ia tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Tapi tiba tiba ponselnya berbunyi. "Ya halo? Apa? Sekarang? Ck baiklah..."

Hoseok memandang Yoongi sekali lagi dan tiba tiba mengecup bibir tipis pemuda itu. Membuat Yoongi semakin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Sementara seseorang yang mengintip dari kaca di pintu itu menggeram berbahaya. Merasakan sesuatu dalam darahnya mendidih dan jantungnya diremas kuat.

"Dia menyentuh bibir Yoongiku..."

Sementara orang di sebelahnya juga merasakan sakit yang sama. "Itulah saat Yoongi melihatmu mencium Jungkook."

"Sial.."

"Kau merasakan sakitnya?"

"Sangat... sangat merasakan..."

TBC

.

maaf Jungkook aku menistakanmu. Tapi aku fansmu kok seriuuuss!

Maaf lbh banyak hopega nya. Disini aku mau menceritakan sbnrnya Jimin itu ttp peduli sama Yoongi. Chap depan, baru kita ber baper ria nistain Jimin /spoiler

Wkwkwk. Last but not least, review please ^^


	7. Chapter 7

There's no tomorrow for us

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

,,,

.

"Hyung..." Jimin mengusap pelan bibir Yoongi. Sementara pemuda bersurai mint itu hanya menggumam pelan sambil tetap mencengkram lengan Jimin. Seolah tidak ingin dia pergi meski hanya dalam mimpi Yoongi.

"Boleh aku mengganti ciuman Hoseok?" Bisik Jimin pelan. "Tapi kau akan terbangun dan menjerit lagi..."

"Maaf..."

Jimin membeku. Itu tadi...

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin. "Maaf aku sempat tidak mengenalimu..."

Jimin merasakan seluruh bebannya terjatuh begitu saja. Bahu yang awalnya sangat berat itu langsung melemas. Tapi ia tidak ingin banyak berharap. Tapi... "Hyung?"

"Maaf karena trauma ku ini aku sempat ketakutan..."

Jimin sontak mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi. Merengkuh pinggang itu semakin erat dan mengecupi rambut Yoongi. "Kau mengingatku?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan di dada Jimin. "Kau sangat bau. Berapa lama kau tidak mandi?"

Jimin terkekeh dan mengusap air mata yang sempat menetes karena terlalu bahagia. "Aku... aku belum mandi sejak tiga hari lalu..."

Yoongi terkekeh dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jimin. "Tidak apa. Aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintai..."

"Jungkook?" Yoongi memotong ucapan Jimin dan tertawa pelan. "Kau juga sangat mencintai Jeon Jungkook."

Jimin mengerang kesal. "Ku mohon jangan..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa. Aku sebenarnya sudah tau kau sering menghabiskan hari dengan dia. Dan yah... aku sadar sekarang." Yoongi mengucapkan kalimatnya itu dengan santai. Meski ia tau perasaannya sakit. Dan ia tidak tau seberapa sakit perasaan Jimin melihat Yoongi meragukannya.

"Hyung, kau..."

"Kau sangat tampan. Begitu kuat. Kau pantas di cintai. Pantas bersama seseorang yang lebih baik dari sekedar pemuda berkulit pucat, sakit sakitan dan terusir dari keluarga sepertiku."

"Hyung, aku dan Jungkook.."

"Aku tidak apa.." Yoongi terus memotong ucapan Jimin dan membelai pipi dengan garis rahang sempurna milik Jimin. "Pergilah..."

Jimin menikmati seluruh sentuhan Yoongi di wajahnya. Tangan Yoongi sangat halus lembut dan menenangkan. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Yoongi tertawa pelan. "Aku tau. Sekarang tidurlah oke? Besok pagi kau bisa menemui Jungkook. Ah atau Hani mungkin?"

Jimin menutup mata menahan gejolak emosi di tubuhnya. Yoongi sedang rapuh.

"Min Yoongi, aku hanya mencintaimu..."

Yoongi menepuk pipi Jimin pelan. "Tidurlah Jimin.."

.

,,,

.

Hoseok dan Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat membuka pintu dan menemukan Yoongi yang makan dengan Jimin menyuapinya. Dan ke kagetan itu bertambah saat Yoongi tersenyum ke arah mereka dengan ceria. "Aku sudah boleh pulang hari ini!"

Hoseok tersenyum senang dan mendekati Yoongi untuk memberikan selamat dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan Jimin. Tapi belum sampai ia pada ujung jari Yoongi yang terulur, Jimin lebih dulu menghalangi mereka dengan tubuhnya. "Jangan sentuh dia Jung Hoseok."

Taehyung menengahi mereka. "Tunggu... jangan ada kekerasan oke? Yoongi hyung..."

"Kenapa kau melarangku memeluk Hoseok? Kau meniduri Jungkook dan aku hanya bisa menangis di bawah kepalan tangan mu." Yoongi berucap manis. Berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang serasa diremas oleh ucapannya sendiri.

Jimin mengencangkan rahangnya. Demi Tuhan ucapan Yoongi menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Bahkan Taehyung pun tercengang.

"Hoseok bilang kalian sudah putus. Benar Taehyung?" Yoongi sekarang memandang sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung terkejut. Hubungannya dengan Hoseok memang hanya satu arah karena Hoseok masih mencintai Yoongi. Tapi kenapa Hoseok bilang mereka putus saat Taehyung pun tidak tau apa apa?

"Taehyung?" Ketiga pasang mata menatap pemuda dengan senyum kotak itu.

"I-iya..." dengan terpaksa, Taehyung mengiyakan pernyataan itu.

Jimin memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan menuntut. Bukankah pemuda itu berjanji membantu Jimin agar kembali ke Yoongi ? Lalu jika Hoseok dan Taehyung putus...

"Nah sudah jelas kan?" Hoseok mendorong tubuh Jimin minggir dan mendekati Yoongi yang balas menatapnya.

"Min Yoongi... kau... milik ku.." Jimin menggeram marah. Sementara Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya. "Pergi bersama Jungkook atau Hani. Mereka lebih menggoda dan mengagumkan. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu pada mereka."

Taehyung menahan lengan Jimin yang hendak memukul Hoseok di tempatnya.

"Pergilah Park Jimin. Jangan muncul di hadapanku. Kembali ke Jungkook atau Hani. Aku. Membencimu."

.

,,,

.

"Sial!" Jimin meninju kaca toilet rumah sakit itu hingga pecah berkeping keping. Tangannya meneteskan darah segar. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakitnya.

"Sudahlah..." Taehyung di belakangnya hanya bisa terduduk lemas sambil bersandar di dinding. Setelah insiden di kamar Yoongi tadi, Jimin tidak banyak bicara dan berbalik pergi di ikuti Taehyung. Dan berakhirlah mereka disini. Dua sahabat sedang patah hati bersama.

"Harusnya aku membunuhnya! Sial sial!" Jimin kembali memukul dinding tempat kaca itu sebelumnya. Membuat darah semakin deras merembes keluar dari kulitnya yang sobek.

Taehyung tidak menanggapi ucapan Jimin. Air matanya sudah turun begitu saja. "Aku mencintainya... kenapa dia tidak pernah melihatku... Selalu tentang Yoongi hyung!"

"Apa kau menyalahkan Yoongi ku?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tentu tidak. Aku menyayangi Yoongi mu seperti hyung ku sendiri."

"Aku akan mengambil Min Yoongi ku. Milik ku!" Jimin memukul kaca itu sekali lagi dan berjalan cepat keluar kamar mandi itu. Meninggalkan tetesan darah sepanjang perjalanannya ke kamar Yoongi.

"Hyung, aku..."

Jimin membuka pintu kamar Yoongi. Tapi apapun yang ingin dikatakan Jimin saat itu, semua yang ingin dia ungkapkan, tertelan kembali begitu saja saat matanya menangkap dua orang di sudut ruangan itu.

Min Yoongi nya.

Dan Jung Hoseok.

Berciuman.

Seluruh amarah Jimin menguap begitu saja. Bahkan dia lupa caranya bernafas. Saat Yoongi tidak mengenalinya, ia pikir hidupnya tidak bisa jauh lebih buruk. Ia membunuh dua nyawa demi Yoongi dan rela membahayakan nyawanya sendiri dengan mengancam Jungkook. Sekarang, ia disuguhi pemandangan Hoseok mendekap Yoongi dan menunduk untuk mencium bibirnya. Yoongi yang meremas lengan pemuda tinggi itu.

Posisi Hoseok membelakangi Jimin. Yang itu berati Yoongi dapat melihat Jimin. Dan Jimin hanya tersenyum miris. Min Yoongi memang indah. Jauh terlalu indah untuk seorang pembunuh seperti Jimin. Ia pantas mendapatkan seseorang sebaik Hoseok.

Mata Yoongi yang tadinya terpejam, mendadak terbuka dan membola melihat Jimin yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Seumur hidup, Yoongi belum pernah melihat tatapan Jimin seputus asa itu. Yoongi ingin melepaskan Hoseok dan memeluk Jimin. Tapi ia bahkan terlalu terkejut untuk bernafas.

Jimin masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kedua tangan dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Dan saat itu logika Yoongi kembali ke kepalanya saat melihat darah menetes dan memenuhi tangan Jimin hingga lantai.

Tapi semua terlambat karena Jimin sudah berlari keluar dan menjauh dari kamar itu.

.

,,,

.

Jimin memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh membelah jalanan kota Seoul di siang hari yang panas ini. Beberapa kali ia nyaris menabrak kendaraan lain. Tapi otaknya terlalu gelap.

Bayangan Hoseok yang mencium Yoongi berputar tanpa henti di kepalanya.

"Min Yoongi!" Jeritnya frustasi saat ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan nyaris menabrak sebuah mobil lain di depannya.

"Kenapa kau harus mencium pemuda itu?! Sial! Apakah kau tidak tau aku sangat mencintaimu hah?!" Jimin menginjak pedal gas nya dalam dalam dan memukul setirnya.

Jimin menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Menjambak rambutnya frustasi sambil meneriak kan nama Yoongi tanpa hasil.

Sedetik kemudian ia seperti tersadar. Hanya satu obatnya saat sedang seperti ini. Ia membuka dashboard mobilnya dan menemukan apa yang ia cari. Menemukan sekotak pil pil terlarang yang jika Yoongi ada disini, mungkin pemuda putih pucat itu sudah membakar nya.

Tapi Yoongi tidak disini.

Jimin tertawa keras. Tapi air mata tetap mengalir di pipinya. Dan ia meneguk hampir setengah isi botol itu. Menelan kasar pil pil itu dan perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Aku ingin melayang... sebentar saja bersamamu Yoongi..."

.

,,,

.

"Jung Hoseok lepaskan!" Yoongi meronta dan langsung menampar Hoseok dengan keras.

Hoseok meringis. Merasakan perih di pipinya. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Aku tau kau melihat Jimin."

Yoongi mengabaikan Hoseok dan berlari mengejar Jimin. Demi Tuhan Jimin itu sangat gegabah jika sudah cemburu. Yoongi berharap Jimin akan marah tadi. Tapi melihat pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya malah membuat hati Yoongi diremas kuat.

"Min Yoongi tunggu sebentar." Hoseok menahan lengan Yoongi. "Kenapa kau masih mengejarnya? Dia bahkan tidak mencintaimu."

Yoongi memandang pemuda tinggi itu dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau tau tentang cinta Jung Hoseok?"

"Kau sudah memutuskannya hyung! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengejarnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksinya... tapi... aku sangat menyesal." Yoongi menunduk. Tapi kemudian ia menatap lekat Hoseok. "Kau tau, aku turut berduka cita untuk hati Taehyung."

.

,,,

.

"Syukurlah kau tidak mati Park. Demi Tuhan apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Taehyung mondar mandir di apartment nya memarahi Jimin yang terbaring dengan wajah pucat. "Apa kau ingin overdosis?"

"Aku bermimpi Yoongi mendatangiku."

"Astaga Park Jimin... " Taehyung duduk di lantai dan memijat pelipisnya. "Kau tidak harus mati konyol oke."

Jimin tertawa pelan. "Aku sudah membayar biaya rumah sakit Yoongi tadi. Dan yah... aku tidak punya uang banyak sekarang untuk membahagiakannya. Maafkan aku Kim. Kau harus merelakan kekasihmu untuk Yoongi.."

Raut wajah Taehyung mengeras seketika. "Jangan membahasnya. "

Jimin menghela nafas. "Maaf..."

"Aku akan membeli bahan makanan dulu. Ku mohon jangan bunuh diri di apartment ku!"

Jimin mengibaskan tangannya tanda tidak perduli. Setelah Taehyung memberikan rangkaian nasehat, pemuda itu pun pergi keluar.

Jimin duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang menarik di apartement sahabatnya ini. Seketika ingatannya kembali saat ia melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok. Demi Tuhan ia sangat ingin melupakan hal itu. Tidak bisakah ia amnesia saja?

Jimin merogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponselnya. Tersenyum miris saat melihat foto Yoongi yang masih terpajang manis menjadi wallpapernya. Seketika Jimin melempar ponsel mahal nya ke dinding hingga ponsel itu hancur.

"F ck Min Yoongi!"

.

,,,

.

Hoseok duduk menyendiri di atas kap mobil nya. Setelah memacu mobil itu, ia akhirnya menemukan tempat sepi yang lapang jauh dari pusat kota. Disana ia langsung memarkir mobilnya dan duduk di atas kap hanya untuk sekedar duduk memandang langit seperti kebiasaannya.

"Min Yoongi... apa menurutmu aku salah mencintaimu? Kim Taehyung, kenapa kau masih mencintaiku.. "

Pemuda itu mengusak surainya kasar. Kenapa semuanya serumit ini? Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan Yoongi tanpa menyakiti siapapun. Ia memberikan Jimin kesempatan memiliki Yoongi karena mereka saling mencintai. Tapi bagaimana bisa semua serumit ini karena kesalahan Jimin?

Drrrtt...

Hoseok melihat sekilas nama di ponselnya. Lalu tanpa berpikir panjang, ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya? Apa? Kau gila!" Hoseok berjengit kaget mendengar penuturan orang di ujung sambungan ponselnya.

"Ya tapi kau benar.. baiklah.. ya ya aku setuju. Di tempat biasa. Ya aku yakin."

Hoseok menutup panggilan ponselnya. Kemudian ia memandang langit luas dihadapannya lagi. "Maafkan aku sahabat sahabatku..." ujarnya sambil meremas dompet yang terdapat foto mereka berempat di dalamnya.

.

,,,

.

"Jimin!" Yoongi melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Ia tidak yakin tempat mana yang akan di datangi Jimin. Tapi setidaknya mencoba hal pertama di rumah mereka bukan hal buruk.

Yoongi masih melangkah menyusuri rumah itu. Semua kenangan mereka kembali menghampirinya. Seluruh rumah ini memang sudah sangat kotor dan berdebu karena di tinggal berhari hari. Tapi setiap Yoongi melangkah kemanapun, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, hingga kamar mandi pun. Semua memiliki kenangan tersendiri. Dan kenangan kenangan itu seperti merangkulnya. Mengajaknya untuk menikmati rasa itu sekali lagi.

Yoongi memandang keluar jendela kamar mereka. Menyadari hari yang semakin gelap dan ia belum menemukan Jimin. "Dimana kau Jimin..."

Yoongi tau Taehyung pasti tau dimana Jimin. Tapi ia pun merasa bersalah pada Taehyung soal Hoseok. Astaga. Yoongi merasa bodoh sekarang. Seharusnya ia bisa melihat sebagaimana Jimin mencintainya. Pemuda itu memang brengsek. Tapi Yoongi bisa melihat jelas rasa takut di mata Jimin saat ia terluka. Emosi. Jimin jelas tidak bisa mengontrol itu. Tapi saat tidak ada emosi, Jimin akan benar benar lembut memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah kaca yang mudah retak. Piala yang harus dijaga sebaik baiknya.

Jika di pikir pikir, sejak ia bersama Jimin, tidak ada satu laki laki atau wanita pun yang berani menyentuh atau bahkan memandangnya. Jimin terkenal sangat protektif pada Yoongi. Tidak sekali atau dua kali Jimin menghajar seseorang dengan brutal menggunakan botol bir. Bahkan hanya karena pemuda yang mengaku teman Taehyung itu menggoda Yoongi dan mencoba menyentuh dagu mulus Yoongi, belum sampai tangan pemuda itu menyentuhnya, Jimin sudah datang dengan raut murka sambil membawa botol bir di kedua tangannya. Tanpa ampun menghajar pemuda itu. Ia ingat, Taehyung juga mendapat semprotan amarah Jimin hingga pemuda bersenyum kotak itu bersumpah akan memperkenalkan Yoongi sebagai kekasih Park Jimin. Bukan hanya sekedar sebagai Min Yoongi. Awalnya Yoongi memang risih. Tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa aman. Terlindungi. Dicintai.

"Jimin..."

Yoongi menghela nafas berat. "Aku harus datang ke tempat itu lagi rupanya. Sial..."

.

,,,

.

"Jimin, sudahlah lupakan saja. Jangan lakukan itu." Taehyung berusaha menahan Jimin yang masih berkeinginan kuat untuk pergi.

"Oh ayolah bro. Bertahun tahun kita melakukan ini." Jimin memakai jaket dan menyambar kunci mobil nya. "Ayolah!"

"Jim, Jungkook akan datang dan astaga setelah yang kau lakukan padanya, apa dia tidak akan menjebakmu lagi?!"

"Kau sangat penakut Kim. Lupakan gigi kelinci itu. Dijebak pun tidak masalah. Untuk apa aku hidup jika Yoongi yang menjadi oksigenku saja sudah pergi? Ayolah. Kita akan terlambat. Pertandingan di mulai setengah jam dari sekarang."

"Kau selalu meremehkanku sial."

.

,,,

.

Jimin menghajar pemuda di hadapannya hingga ia tau rahang pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Taecyeon itu retak. Tapi perlakuan Jimin itu dibalas oleh Taecyeon dengan sengit. Memukul wajah tampan Jimin hingga hidung nya mengeluarkan darah.

Kepala Jimin pening. Lawan nya ini memang hebat. Tidak hanya badan Taecyeon yang babak belur dan penuh darah. Jimin pun beberapa kali harus memuntahkan darah akibat pukulan lawannya yang berbadan lebih tinggi itu. Di antara matanya yang mulai memburam karena pukulan, Jimin masih tetap berusaha menghabisi lawannya. Mengabaikan pekikan tinggi Taehyung yang menyuruhnya menyerah saja dan tidak ingin Jimin yang notabene adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya itu terluka lebih parah.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir rasa pening dan darah yang menetes dari pelipis ke matanya. Entah kenapa rasanya ia begitu emosi kali ini. Membayangkan Yoongi. Yoongi dan Hoseok.

"Aakh!"

Jimin tersungkur saat pukulan telak mengenai perutnya. Tapi ia tetap bangkit dan menghantam bagian belakang leher lawannya yang untungnya sedang membelakangi Jimin itu. Bagian fatal yang membuat lawannya itu tumbang seketika.

Melihat lawannya tumbang, Jimin tertawa. Bukan teriakan kemenangan seperti biasa. Hanya tawa. Tawa keras yang tanpa semua orang sadari, ia sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Menertawai dirinya yang dengan bodoh menghancurkan cinta rapuh nan tulus milik Yoongi dengan tangannya sendiri.

"YEAAAH! PARK JIMIN!" Semua penonton sontak memberikan tepuk tangannya yang paling heboh. Pertandingan barusan benar benar menguras emosi mereka. Jimin dan Taecyeon yang bertanding hingga mungkin dua duanya akan tewas di tempat.

Jimin memejamkan matanya. Meresapi semua pujian dan sorakan untuknya. Tapi tetap ada lubang kosong dan sepi di hatinya saat ia menyadari ada yang hilang.

Min Yoongi.

Yang selalu akan ia gendong dan ia angkat seakan pemuda pucat itu adalah piala yang terbuat dari emas, perak dan berlian. Yang akan mengomelinya saat melihat luka di wajah dan tubuh Jimin tapi tetap dengan setia mengobatinya.

Min Yoongi yang terlalu ia cintai.

"Lari!" Tiba tiba sorakan itu berubah menjadi teriakan penuh rasa panik dan takut saat semua orang berhamburan lari menjauh.

"Jimin! Apa kau tuli?! Sial! Ayo lari!" Taehyung menarik lengan Jimin agar pergi. "Polisi datang! Ayo pergi! Ayo bodoh!"

Jimin masih diam di tempatnya. Kemudian menatapnya bingung. "Tae, bagaimana tempat ini bisa terendus? Tidak ada yang tau tempat ini kecuali para penonton dan streer fighter sendiri. Kau tau kan solidaritas kita ini bagaimana?"

Taehyung terhenyak dan diam seketika. Jimin benar. Seluruh orang disini terikat pada suatu kata yaitu solidaritas. Tidak akan ada yang melaporkan tempat ini.

Belum sempat Taehyung membuka mulut untuk menanggapi ucapan Jimin, matanya membola melihat sebuah pistol menempel di kepala Jimin.

"Park Jimin. Anda di tangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap dua orang di salah satu gang sempit beberapa hari lalu."

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

Lalalala~ lalalala~ /ditabok

Ya oke kita biarkan Jimin masuk penjara dulu ya ^^ aku usahakan fast update kok~ mungkin 2 chapter lagi end^^ sabar ya bacanya :D love you readers!

Last but not least, review please ^^


	8. Chapter 8

There's no tomorrow for us

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

,,,

.

Yoongi berlari secepat yang ia bisa menembus malam. Ia tidak punya uang sama sekali untuk pergi ke tempat Jimin bertanding. Semua uangnya entah dimana juga ia tidak ingat. Mobil juga Jimin yang membawanya. Jadilah ia berlari semampunya untuk mencapai tempat Jimin.

"Uhh.." pemuda bersurai mint itu terengah dan menghentikan langkahnya. Mengelap keringat di keningnya dan menarik nafas dalam dalam. Ia harus berlari lagi. Ia harus sampai di tempat Jimin. Ia harus menjelaskan semua pada Jimin. Bahwa ia tidak ada apa apa dengan Hoseok.

Yoongi menarik nafas panjang dan mulai berlari lagi.

"Haah... haaah..."

Hampir 2 jam Yoongi berlari. Ia merasakan kakinya akan patah dan terlalu lemas. Nafasnya hampir putus dan pandangannya mulai berkunang kunang.

"Min Yoongi? Kau Min Yoongi kan?" Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Yoongi berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Matanya menyipit berusaja memfokuskan pandangan pada sosok tinggi di hadapannya. "Kim... Seokjin?"

"Ya kau mengenaliku. Sedang apa kau berlarian tengah malam begini?" Seokjin terlihat khawatir karena wajah Yoongi yang memang pucat itu semakin terlihat seperti mayat hidup dengan baju yang basah keringat.

"Aku... Jimin..."

Seokjin memandangnya dengan raut bingung. "Kau tidak menyusul Jimin? Dia ditangkap polisi. Tadi tempat kita di datangi polisi. Tapi.. astaga! Yoongi! Yoongi!"

Yoongi tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Seokjin lagi karena pandangannya mendadak gelap.

.

,,,

.

"Yoongi? Syukurlah kau sadar. Kau pingsan hampir 4 jam! Mana yang sakit? Kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit?" Seokjin memberondong Yoongi dengan pertanyaannya saat mata Yoongi baru saja terbuka dan menyadari bahwa ia ada di apartment Seokjin.

"Aku..." Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Lalu membukanya kembali dan melihat jam. Pukul 5 pagi...

"Antarkan aku pada Jimin sekarang..."

.

,,,

.

"Tae, apa apaan ini? Tae tolong bantu aku!" Jimin berusaha menggapai Taehyung dari luar sel nya. Taehyung sendiri hanya berusaha menggigit bibir menahan air mata dan seluruh amarahnya.

"Jeon Jungkook.. dia pasti merencanakan ini..." Taehyung mendesis marah.

Jimin menggertak kan giginya. "Jeon Jungkook..."

"Jimin!"

Yoongi berlari dan mengabaikan penjaga disana dan berlari menghampiri sel Jimin yang memang hanya di isi dia sendiri. "Jimin astaga Jimin..."

Taehyung terkejut dan segera menyingkir. Dia berbisik pada Seokjin yang berada di belakang Yoongi. "Hyung menemukannya? Dimana?"

Seokjin tersenyum. "Kutemukan dia berlari dan pingsan dijalan. Menggumam sepanjang pingsannya ingin bertemu Jimin. Sesuai perkiraanmu."

Sementara itu Yoongi menggenggam jari jari Jiminyang terulur dari celah besi penjara. "Jimin... hiks Jimin..."

Hati Jimin kembali teremas kuat. Yoongi menunduk dalam dalam dan ia tau kekasih manisnya sedang menangis. Ia ingin sekali memeluk kekasihnya itu jika besi sialan ini tidak menghalanginya. "Hyung..."

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dan merengut pada Jimin. Memperlihatkan wajah pucat yang sudah penuh air mata. "Kenapa kau bisa masuk penjara?"

Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Aku membunuh orang yang mencoba menyentuh milik ku. Dan sialnya aku dijebak."

"Preman yang ingin memperkosa ku itu?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingin kekasihlu melihatku di penjara seperti ini.. pergilah. Taehyung akan menjelaskan segalanya."

.

,,,

.

"Jadi.. Jimin saat itu langsung membunuh preman preman itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku sendiri yang mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit saat Jimin dengan kepanikan menggendongmu kesana kemari mencari pertolongan. Memaki ku sepanjang jalan agar lebih cepat. Mengumpat pada semua orang agar membiarkannya terus menemanimu.."

Yoongi terdiam. Kepalanya pening sekali. Ia memukul dashboard mobil Taehyung. "Sial!"

"Aku tidak tau siapa yang melaporkan. Tapi aku tau siapa yang terlibat..."

Yoongi memandang Taehyung dalam dalam. "Jeon Jungkook..."

.

,,,

.

"Jeon Jungkook! Keluar kau!" Yoongi mendobrak pintu bar yang tertutup rapat di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Yoongi masih berteriak dan mendobrak semua pintu disana.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak teriak?"

Yoongi menggeram dan berlari menghampiri Jungkook yang ternyata berada di lantai dua. Dengan segera mendobrak pintu kamar pribadi Jungkook dan menamparnya hingga pemuda kelinci yang sedang duduk santai di sofa itu tersungkur. "Apa ini?! Apa kau gila?" Jungkook meringis merasakan sudut bibirnya berdarah dan pipinya panas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin?" Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam dan menjadi 'pengawal' Yoongi akhirnya membuka mulut.

Jungkook berdecih dan meludahkan darah di mulutnya. "Kau membelanya?"

Yoongi menggertak kan giginya. "Menurutmu?" Aku tau kau menyuruh tiga preman itu. Sekarang Jungkook, cabut tuntutanmu karena kau yang bersalah!"

Jungkook mulai tertawa. "Hahaha kau bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Pantas saja Jimin selalu lebih memujiku daripada kau. Menjijik kan."

Yoongi maju selangkah untuk menghajar Jungkook lagi. Tapi Taehyung menahan lengan mungilnya. "Jangan.."

"Andai kau tau. Apa yang dikatakan Jimin dimalam malam saat kami saling berbagi kehangatan." Jungkook memandang Yoongi dari atas ke bawah lagi ke atas lagi. "Menjijikkan."

"Jika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Yoongi hyung, aku akan merobek mulutmu Jungkook." Taehyung menggeram rendah.

"Ya! Katakan itu katakan! Bela saja pemuda pucat itu!"

"Kau harus bebaskan Jimin. Kau yang melaporkannya!" Yoongi menaik kan nada suaranya.

"Aku? Aku? Hahahaha" Jungkook memandang remeh dua orang di hadapannya. "Aku hanya melakukan hal yang benar dengan banyak dukungan."

Yoongi dan Taehyung terbelalak. "Hoseok..."

"Oh! Dia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Dia hanya mendukungku dan memastikan malam kemarin Jimin hyung datang."

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya. "Sial..."

.

,,,

.

Hoseok terduduk lemas di depan televisinya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok. Apartment lamanya biasanya ramai karena Taehyung yang heboh kini sepi senyap. Kadang Hoseok berfikir, apa yang selama ini ia anggap ke pura puraan itu sesungguhnya nyata? Taehyung yang dengan telaten membangunkannya setiap pagi. Membuatkannya sarapan. Menyiapkan pakaiannya. Mengurus Apartment nya. Apa itu palsu?

Pemuda tinggi itu memejamkan mata dan berusaha membayangkan sosok Yoongi. Tapi yang terlintas adalah senyum kecewa Taehyung saat ia memutuskannya sepihak di rumah sakit.

"Ini hanya sementara... hanya sementara."

.

,,,

.

"Hyung... Hoseok tidak bisa di hubungi. Aku menghubungi pihak Apartment dan mereka mengatakan Hoseok tidak kembali ke Apartment kami." Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku akan mematahkan leher pemuda tinggi itu.." Yoongi menggeram frustasi sambil memacu mobil Taehyung lebih cepat.

"Kita sebaiknya fokus pada Jimin saja dulu. Dia butuh kau untuk menenangkannya... kita juga harus tau apa hukumannya..."

Yoongi mengangguk. Setelah sampai di tempat Jimin di penjara untuk menanti persidangannya, Yoongi langsung berlari keluar. Taehyung menutup pintu mobil dan segera menyusul Yoongi.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Yoongi tanpa basa basi mendatangi kepala kepolisian disana.

Polisi bername tag 'Park Yoochun' itu memandang Yoongi dengan raut bingung. "Ya?"

"Berapa lama hukuman Jimin?" Yoongi bertanya tidak sabar.

Yoochun membuka berkas Jimin dengan tenang. "Dia membunuh tiga orang preman. Hukuman terberat adalah... hukuman mati."

Mata Yoongi dan Taehyung membola seketika. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin hukuman mati!" Yoongi menggebrak meja di hadapannya emosi.

"Hyung..." Taehyung tidak sempat menahan lengan Yoongi. Dia shock dengan perkataaan orang dihadapannya itu. Hukuman mati?

"Jika kami membuktikan Jimin tidak bersalah bagaimana?" Taehyung berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

"Bukti terlalu kuat. Jimin membunuh mereka. Dna Jimin ditemukan di tempat kejadian. Apa yang kalian sangkal?" Park Yoochun menatap tegas Taehyung.

"Jaminan... bagaimana dengan jaminan?" Yoongi teringat fakta itu. Mungkin dengan jaminan...

"Ya bisa saja. Kalian memberikan uang jaminan dan salah satu orang menjamin di bawah sumpah bahwa Jimin tidak akan melakukan kesalahan. Ia juga di beri masa percobaan selama 3 bulan. Jika dalam 3 bulan, ia melakukan keaalahan, ia akan diadili."

"Berapa jaminannya?" Yoongi menyela.

Park Yoochun tersenyum tipis. "30 juta won..."

Bola mata Yoongi hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya saat mendengar jumlah yang di sebut orang di hadapannya. "30 juta?"

"Itu adalah jaminannya. Terserah kalian."

.

,,,

.

Yoongi mengusak rambutnya kasar. Darimana ia harus mendapat uang sebanyak itu? Sial ini sial!

"Hyung..."

"Diam Tae. Aku sedang berfikir."

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. "Aku bisa menjual Apartment ku.. mungkin akan membantu..."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia rasa kepalanya akan meledak saat ini juga. "Jangan Aku akan menjual rumah ku dan isinya. Aku yakin itu akan terjual paling tidak 10 juta won... dan.. aku akan berusaha mencari pinjaman..."

"Aku bisa membantumu mencari pinjaman." Taehyung ingat banyak orang yang sering meminta pinjaman uang pada Jimin. Ia pasti bisa menagih mereka.

Yoongi mengangguk lemah. "Alternatif terakhir... aku akan minta uang ayahku..."

"Tapi..."

"Taehyung-ah, percaya saja padaku.. omong omong, bisakah aku tinggal di apartment sementara waktu?"

.

,,,

.

"Ayolah ahjussi... rumah ini besar... apa hanya 9 juta won?" Yoongi masih berusaha membujuk sepasang suami istri di hadapannya. "Rumah ini... banyak sekali kenangan..."

"Min Yoongi... aku mengenalmu dan keluargamu sangat baik. Tapi itu sudah sangat besar..." Sepasang suami istri yang memang kenalan lama Yoongi itu berusaha memberi pengertian padanya karena sungguh, 9 juta won untuk sebuah rumah itu adalah nominal sangat besar.

"Juniel ahjumma... tolong aku..." Yoongi menggenggam tangan ahjumma itu sambil memohon.

Juniel memandang suaminya. Lalu mereka mengangguk perlahan. "10 juta won. Itu penawaran terbaik kami Min Yoongi."

Yoongi mendesah lega. "Terima kasih ahjumma... terima kasih..."

Setelah pembayaran dilakukan, Yoongi segera mengemasi bajunya. Sekilas memandangi rumah yang sudah di tinggalinya bertahun tahun dengan Jimin. Semua kenangannya bersama jdi ada disini...

"Yoongi, apa kau baik baik saja?" Juniel mengkhawatirkan Yoongi yang semakin hari semakin kurus dan pucat sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Ya ahjumma... tolong jangan katakan apapun pada appa dan eomma nde... dan terima kasih atas bantuannya..."

.

,,,

.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan banyak uang hyung.." Taehyung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat Jimin ditahan. "Orang orang itu tidak mau membayar hutang mereka dan malah memakiku.. aku hanya mendapatkan kurang dari dua juta won.."

Yoongi menghela nafas berat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

Taehyung merasa hatinya diremas kuat. Dia ingin melacak Hoseok dan memenggal kepalanya. Ini semua karena Hoseok!

Taehyung memacu mobil nya lebih cepat. Ia tau Yoongi merindukan Jimin hingga pemuda pucat itu menangis pelan di mobil. Setelah sampai, Taehyung langsung memarkir mobilnya begitu saja.

"Jiminie..." Yoongi berlari menuju tempat kunjungan untuk terdakwa. Mereka duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan penjagaan ketat dan tangan Jimin di borgol.

Jimin tersenyum. Tapi senyum nya terasa menyakitkan untuk Yoongi. Jimin terlihat sangat pucat. Kantung matanya kentara sekali. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum untuk Yoongi. "Apa kau sudah makan sayang?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. Matanya berkaca kaca menatap Jimin. "A-aku.. aku.."

"Hei hei, apa kau menangis sayang?" Jimin mulai panik saat air mata Yoongi menetes begitu saja.

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa... hiks.." Yoongi menutup wajahnya. Menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Jimin membawa tangannya yang terborgol untuk mengelus surai lembut kekasihnya. "Jangan menangis oke? Aku tidak apa apa sayang. Tidak apa apa."

Yoongi dapat merasakan dinginnya borgol itu di kepalanya. "Aku akan mengeluarkan mu.."

Jimin masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Tidak apa apa sayang. Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia."

"Waktu kalian 5 menit lagi."

Suara penjaga itu menginterupsi mereka. Tapi Jimin memandang penjaga itu dan terkekeh. "Make it ten. "

Yoongi memandang Jimin. "Aku membawakanmu jeruk. Kau suka jeruk? Ini dapat membuat mood mu meningkat. Aku membacanya di majalah."

Jimin terkekeh dan mengangguk. "Kupaskan untuk ku."

Yoongi tersenyum manis dan mengupas jeruk segar yang di bawanya itu. Menyuapkan ke Jimin yang di sambut Jimin dengan gigitan kecil pada jari Yoongi yang membuat pemuda bersuari mint pudar itu merona dan cepat cepat menarik tangannya.

"Ingatlah hyung, kau harus bahagia oke? Dengan atau tanpa aku." Jimin mencondongkan badan dan mencium kening kekasihnya lama.

Yoongi menggenggam erat kaus tahanan yang dipakai Jimin. Berusaha keras menahan isakannya.

"Waktumu habis." Suara penjaga mengakhiri moment mereka. Jimin tersenyum pada Yoongi dan akhirnya kembali hilang dan meninggalkan Yoongi dalam keheningan lagi.

"Yoongi hyung, ayo kita pulang..." Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam di pojok ruangan kini menepuk bahu Yoongi. Sekedar untuk menguatkannya.

.

,,,

.

Yoongi sudah kehabisan akal. Ia tidak punya apapun sekarang. Bahkan setiap harinya ia terlalu di sibuk kan dengan bekerja demi mengejar uang untuk menebus kekasihnya yang seminggu lagi akan di sidang.

"Hanya 18 juta won.. masih kurang 12 lagi..." Yoongi menghitung hasil nya selama ini.

Tubuhnya serasa remuk. Pukul 6 hingga 3 sore, ia bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring di salah satu bar. Pukul 4 hingga 11 malam, ia menjadi penjaga minimarket. Terkadang jika bar tempatnya bekerja libur, ia akan menjadi pengantar susu atau pelayan yang di bayar harian oleh penghuni apartment di sekitar apartment Taehyung ini.

Yoongi memandangi tangannya. Tangan yang dulu putih mulus dan halus. Kini terasa sedikit kasar dan kapalan hasil kerja kerasnya mencuci, menyapu dan pekerjaan berat lain.

Taehyung sendiri terlalu sibuk berusaha menarik hutang dari orang orang yang dulu pernah berhutang pada Jimin dan berusaha melacak Hoseok.

Tapi apapun usaha mereka, tidak akan cukup mengumpulkan 12 juta won dalam waktu satu minggu...

Tiba tiba Yoongi berjengit. Hoseok.. Dia ingat Hoseok pernah menyebutkan sebuah nomor yang ia katakan 'nomor darurat' agar Yoongi bisa selalu menghubunginya.

Tapi ia tau. Ia harus menahan semua emosinya agar dapat menemukan pemuda itu. Apaoun demi Jimin...

Tanpa pikir panjang, di tengah malam yang sepi itu, Yoongi membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun resikonya.

"Halo?"

.

,,,

.

Hoseok menegak alkohol di tangannya sekali lagi. Kepalanya mulai pening. Ia sudah menghabiskan hampir 3 botol. Tapi ia tetap merasakan sebuah kekosongan.

"Halo?" Hoseok mengangkat panggilan pada ponselnya itu dengan sisa kesadarannya.

"Yoongi hyung?" Mendadak ia mendapatkan seratus persen kesadaran saat memdengar suara Yoongi.

"Kau membutuhkan uang? 12 juta dollar? Ya. Aku bisa memberikannya. Tapi tentu saja tidak gratis. Ya aku menginginkan bayaran. Kau yakin ingin tau apa yang ku inginkan? Datanglah besok. Ke cafe biasa. Jangan ajak siapapun termasuk Taehyung."

Hoseok menutup panggilan Yoongi dengan senyuman atau tepatnya seringai terpatri di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin tubuhmu. Min Yoongi. Kau akan menjadi milik ku."

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

Daaah chap depan mungkin bakal end ^^ plz jangan kutuk hosiki. Dia baik kok T.T cuma terlalu cinta Yoongi. Siapa sih yang ga suka badan mulus Yoongi? :( /peluk hosiki

Aku makasih banyak yg suka ff absurd ini T.T makasih buat reader nim yang udh mau baca apalagi mau review / fav / follow :* aku saaayang yoonmin~

makasih juga buat inspirasiku nulis ff ini. Aku sayang kamu wkwkwk.

Last but not least, review please ^^


	9. Chapter 9

There's no tomorrow for us

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

,,,

.

"Hyung? Apa kita akan mengunjungi Jimin lagi?" Taehyung berteriak dari dapur. Sementara Yoongi di kamarnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya Tae. Tapi tidak pagi ini.. aku ada pekerjaan."

"Ini hari libur hyung. Kau bekerja dimana?"

Yoongi memakai sepatunya dan menghampiri Taehyung di dapur. "Ada sesuatu... kau temui Jimin. Katakan aku akan datang sore nanti.."

Taehyung yang sedang menggoreng sesuatu itu mematikan kompor. "Apa? Ingin kutemani?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak.. pergilah menemui Jimin oke?"

Dan Taehyung tidak bisa membantah Yoongi.

.

,,,

.

Yoongi duduk di sudut cafe itu sambil memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah. Sudah lewat 15 menit dan Hoseok belum datang. Ia pun sebenarnya takut tidak bisa menahan kepalan tangannya jika melihat wajah mantan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah lama menungguku cantik?" Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Yoongi sontak berjengit kaget dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Jung Hoseok..."

Hoseok tertawa dan duduk di depan Yoongi. "Aku tidak akan basa basi."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Yoongi tidak bisa menahan nada sinis dalam suaranya.

"Jangan tanya kenapa. Aku ingin kau menyadari bahwa Jimin bukan orang yang baik untukmu. Kau lihat apa yang ia lakukan pada Jungkook kan?"

"Park Jimin membunuh orang yang ingin menyakitiku. Dan kau ingin membunuh orang yang ku cintai. Katakan dimana kau lebih baik dari Jimin?"

Hoseok menggeram. "Jangan berani membandingkan aku dengan dia Min Yoongi. Aku tidak punya dendam apapun padanya. Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran."

Yoongi berdecih. "Matilah kau Jung Hoseok."

"Jika aku mati, kau tidak akan mendapatkan 12 juta won mu."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. Menahan hasrat untuk menghajar pemuda ini. Rupanya sifat Jimin yang suka main tangan akan menular pada Yoongi. "Katakan apa bayaran nya."

Hoseok menyeringai. "Apa yang kau punya?"

"Kau tau rumah, mobil dan seluruh hartaku sudah hilang. Aku tinggal dengan Taehyung. Ah! Kau pasti lupa dengan Taehyung. Biar ku ingatkan. Dia orang yang setiap hari mengumpatimu dan setiap malam menangisimu. Ingat?" Yoongi menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Hoseok mengatupkan bibirnya rapat rapat saat nama Taehyung disebut. Hatinya berdesir dengan perasaan gelisah saat mengetahui Taehyung masih menangisinya.

"Kau ingat? Ah sepertinya kau lupa. Sekarang sebut apa yang kau inginkan karena kau tau aku tidak punya apa apa. " Yoongi memandang jengah mantan sahabatnya itu.

Hoseok berusaha menetralkan ekspresinya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Aku ingin dirimu. Dengan terbalut selimut ku. Dan aku di dalam mu. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi tercekat. Jung Hoseok ingin membeli tubuhnya begitu? "Kau gila!"

Hoseok tertawa keras. "Ya aku gila. Kau akan melakukan apa jika aku gila?"

Yoongi menggertak kan giginya. Pemuda ini sudah gila!

"Bagaimana Min? Bar Jungkook besok. kamar teratas. Deal?"

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja. "Kau gila Jung Hoseok..."

Tapi sekali lagi, Hoseok tertawa. Sama sekali mengabaikan umpatan Yoongi. "Ada beberapa alasan aku menjadi gila. Tapi jika kau tidak bisa menerima tawaran gila ku, Jimin akan mati."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. Ia bingung sekarang. Dengan menerima Hoseok, ia sama saja mengkhianati Jimin serta cinta mereka dan menusuk Taehyung. Ini gila!

Hoseok melihat kebimbangan Yoongi dan tersenyum simpul. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal berwarna coklat. "6 juta won. Tunai. Ambil sisanya di tempat yang kusebutkan."

Yoongi terpaku menatap uang itu. Bahkan mengabaikan elusan Hoseok di pipinya saat pemuda tinggi itu pergi.

.

,,,

.

"Hyung? Kau baik baik saja?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Tentu Taehyungie. Kenapa?"

Taehyung mencubit pelan pipi Yoongi yang sedang menyetir itu. "Kau akan bertemu Jimin. Kenapa wajahmu sangat kusut?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Aku tau itu berat... sebaiknya tidak usah kau lakukan hyung."

"Aku tau itu menyakitimu Tae, tapi.."

"Aku baik baik saja. Sungguh. Tapi dia hanya akan menjebak mu kau tau. Jangan datang kesana."

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Menurutmu sebaiknya aku tidak menerima tawaran Hoseok?"

"Dia licik. Kita juga harus licik. Kau sudah dapat 6 juta won. Kita akan mencari sisanya..." Taehyung memandang keluar jendela mobilnya.

"Caranya?"

"Akan kita pikirkan..."

.

,,,

.

"Jimin-ah!" Yoongi langsung saja menghambur kepelukan jimin saat ia melihat kekasihnya masuk ke ruang dimana mereka bisa bertemu dengan beberapa penjaga ini.

"Apa kau merindukanku hm?" Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi yang di sambut anggukan antusias.

"Tentu saja!"

Jimin mengusak gemas surai mint Yoongi yang warnanya mulai memudar itu. Tapi Yoongi malah merengut. "Dingin..."

Jimin terkekeh. "Maaf. Aku harus mengangkat tanganku bersamaan karena borgol ini. Kau jadi merasakan dinginnya hm?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Alih alih duduk di kursi kayu yang di sediakan, ia malah menarik lembut Jimin ke sudut ruangan dan mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk duduk bersandar ke dinding. Kemudian dengan cueknya ia duduk mengangkang di pangkuan kekasihnya itu. Mengabaikan tatapan jengah petugas disana.

"Hei hei kenapa tidak duduk di kursi?" Jimin menatap mata coklat Yoongi bingung.

Yang di tatap hanya mengedik kan bahunya cuek dan memeluk Jimin erat. "Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu... aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membebaskan mu oke?"

Jimin memberikan ciuman kupu kupu di hidung Yoongi. "Jangan terlalu memikirkanku. Yang penting kau bahagia. Itu saja sudah sangat cukup bagiku"

.

,,,

.

Setelah Yoongi berpamitan, kini giliran Taehyung yang mengunjungi Jimin. Berkata bahwa ada yang harus ia selesaikan, setelah mengantar hyung nya itu bekerja, Taehyung kembali ke tempat tahanan sahabatnya.

"Hey Park, aku harus berbicara sesuatu..."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kau tidak bersama Yoongi ku?"

Pemuda bersenyum kotak itu menggeleng. "Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu..."

"Jung Hoseok? Yoongi menceritakan padaku. Kau tau apa jawaban ku."

Taehyung meringis. "Itu benar. Aku juga melarangnya..."

"Karena kau mencintainya?"

"Karena aku membencinya Park Jimin. Aku menyayangi Yoongi hyung. Dia adalah hyung ku sendiri." Taehyung menggeram rendah. "Aku tidak akan mengampuni Hoseok."

Jimin tersenyum sedih melihat Taehyung. Di khianati orang yang kau cinta tidak semudah kelihatannya. Dan Jimin merasa brengsek pernah mengkhianati Yoongi. "Aku akan mencarikan pria baik baik untukmu Tae."

Taehyung menatap Jimin dalam. "Yoongi hyung ingin kau keluar dari sini." Matanya menatap satu persatu penjaga disana. "Dan aku... akan mencari caranya..."

"Apa kau akan membiarkan Hoseok meniduri Yoongi?!" Mata Jimin melebar.

Taehyung mendengus. Merutuki kebodohan sahabat seperjuangannya. "Tidak bodoh! Kau memang idiot park Jimin. Sangat idiot."

.

,,,

.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi..."

Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Jimin itu menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun, kepala kepolisian yang menangani Jimin itu sudah menunggunya.

"Ya?"

"Ikutlah denganku..."

Taehyung sempat heran. Namun ia tetap mengikuti pria yang kira kira seumurannya itu.

"Duduklah Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung menuruti ucapan pria itu dan duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Mereka berada di ruangan Yoochun dan ini rasanya sangat terintimidasi.

"Aku melihat kekasih Jimin selalu datang kemari setiap hari. Mengumbar kemesraan dan kesedihan. Sejujurnya aku sangat tersentuh karena wajah Yoongi mirip dengan almarhum kekasih ku, Suga."

Taehyung bungkam. Tidak tau harus bereaksi apa. Memang apa hubungannya jika Yoongi mirip mantan pacar orang ini?

"Park Jimin sangat bersalah. Jelas. Dia sudah membunuh banyak orang karena dia pembunuh bayaran. Tidak hanya preman preman itu. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja." Yoochun membuka satu persatu berkas perkara Jimin.

"Lalu?"

"Beberapa hari lagi sidang akan di langsungkan. Dan akan kuberi tau hal kecil padamu, jaminan kalian, akan di tolak. Dan bagaimanapun, Jimin akan di hukum mati."

Taehyung membeku di kursinya. Suhu udara di ruangan mendadak terasa turun drastis dan membuat dirinya menggigil serta mual. Bayangan eksekusi mati Jimin tergambar jelas. Tapi ia menahan semuanya.

"Tapi katamu..."

"Aku berusaha membantu. Tapi tidak mungkin. Aku hanya akan memberikan kesempatan." Yoochun memotong ucapan Taehyung.

"Kesempatan?"

"Aku bisa membebaskan Jimin dari borgol itu. Hanya satu hari. Hanya satu hari. Dan kalian harus bersiap untuk kematiannya."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. Ini kesempatan emas.. satu hari... tapi hanya..."Caranya?"

Yoochun menutup berkas berkas Jimin. "Suap penjaga satu persatu. Mereka akan melepaskan Jimin. Tapi hanya sehari. Karena jika lebih, kepolisian pusat akan mengendusnya dan mereka akan mencari pemuda itu di manapun keberadaannya dan menembak mati Jimin di tempat."

"Di tempat?" Taehyung terbelalak.

"Ya. Tepat dimana mereka menemukan Jimin, mereka akan langsung menembak matinya. Kau punya waktu kurang dari 24 jam." Yoochun menyandarkan badan tegapnya di kursi kebesarannya. "Penawaran terbaik ku. Terserah kau ambil atau tidak. Aku akan berpura pura buta dan tuli serta bodoh tentang semua ini. Aku semata melakukannya karena melihat binar cinta Jimin dan Yoongi. Serta... yah... kemiripan Yoongi dan Suga. " Yoochun melirik bingkai foto di sudut meja kerjanya. Taehyung ikut melihat foto itu. Foto Yoochun dengan seorang pria mungil berpelukan. Benar saja. Suga sangat mirip Yoongi. Tapi dengab rambut pink yang sedikit lebih panjang dan manis.

"Kau bisa pergi Taehyung-ssi. Ingat. Persidangan Jimin 2 hari lagi. Jika kau tidak mengembalikan Jimin sehari sebelum sidang, kalian akan tamat."

.

,,,

.

"Taehyung? Ini sudah sore. Apa kau tidak menjemput Yoongi? Kenapa kau di izinkan menemui ku lagi?" Jimin mengernyit bingung saat Taehyung datang menemuinya lagi.

"Kita harus cepat Park. Waktumu sedikit." Taehyung dengan tidak sabar melempar amplop tebal berwarna coklat pada 3 penjaga disana.

Mata Jimin semakin membola bingung saat borgolnya di lepas dan Taehyung melemparkan hoodienya. "Pakai cepat. Tanya nanti. Pakai sekarang."

Jimin menuruti Taehyung tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah memakai hoodie, pemuda alien itu langsung menarik Jimin berlari keluar. Keluar hingga Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil Taehyung.

"Demi Tuhan Kim Taehyung apa aku bebas?" Jimin mencengkram erat tangan Taehyung yang sedang menyetir.

"Tidak bebas Park. Maaf... Hoseok mengadukanmu juga kalau kau pembunuh bayaran. Aku hanya menculikmu sedikit..." Taehyung lalu menceritakan segala pembicaraannya dengan Yoochun. Tanpa satu pun terlewat.

Jimin tersenyum miris. "Terima kasih untukmu tae... tapi aku benar benar akan mati ya..."

"Kita akan bicarakan itu dengan Yoongi hyung. Tapi kau tidak akan mati. Kau bisa bahasa Prancis kan?"

.

,,,

.

"Jimiiiin!" Yoongi menjerit bercampur kaget dan senang saat melihat Jimin dengan santai sedang memainkan ponsel di tempat tidur Yoongi.

"Surprise hyung. Hehehehe"

Yoongi memekik senang dan langsung berlari memeluk Jimin. "Apa kau sudah bebas?"

Jimin mengusap sayang rambut Yoongi. "Bukankah kau yang membebaskanku?"

Yoongi bangkit untuk duduk di abs sempurna kekasihnya. "Jadi kau benar benar bebas?"

Jimin tertawa dan menarik tangan Yoongi agar merunduk lagi padanya dan langsung melumat lembut bibir plum itu.

Yoongi memekik kecil karena perlakuan tidak terduga dari Jimin. Jimin memagut bibir Yoongi dengan rakus. Bermaksud memberitahukan pada Yoongi jika ia sangat merindukan kekasih manisnya, dan sangat menginginkannya kali ini.

Ciuman Jimin turun menyusuri setiap garis rahang Yoongi dengan kecupan kupu-kupunya. Membuat Yoongi kewalahan, apalagi mengingat posisinya yang masih merunduk sedari tadi. Yoongi mendorong Jimin pelan, namun Jimin bukannya melepaskan malah menarik Yoongi hingga Yoongi terlentang diranjang bersamanya dengan Jimin menaungi namja mungil tersebut.

Jimin memandang penuh sayang pada Yoongi yang juga memandang balik padanya. Menyelami manik satu sama lain hingga Jimin kembali memagut Yoongi dalam ciumannya. Ciuman yang kali ini lebih lembut dan membuat hati keduanya berdesir hebat.

Entah sejak kapan tubuh keduanya tak tertutupi apa-apa lagi, Jimin dan Yoongi pun tak sadar. Semua mengalir begitu saja. Yang awalnya Jimin hanya bermain disekitar wajah Yoongi, kini namja tampan tersebut sudah menghiasi hampir setiap jengkal tubuh telanjang Yoongi dengan hickeynya. Jimin kembali melumat bibir Yoongi seusai pekerjaannya menandai Yoongi.

"Kau milikku"

Jimin berujar seduktif tepat didepan bibir Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum haru. Dengan mata yang sedikit basah Yoongi membalas kalimat Jimin.

"Aku memang milikmu..."

Setelahnya Jimin mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi, lagi. Sementara tangan Jimin pun mulai bermain dibawah sana. Memijat milik Yoongi sampai Yoongi menyambut klimaks pertamanya. Jimin tahu, Yoongi tipe yang mudah untuk mencapai puncak.

Jimin dan Yoongi masih saling melumat. Menimbulkan suara kecipak saliva yang bersatu. Sedang Jimin memanfaatkan cairan pertama Yoongi untuk melumuri miliknya dan juga jari-jarinya. Perlahan Jimin pun memasukkan jarinya kedalam Yoongi. Yoongi memekik sampai tak sengaja menggigit bibir Jimin yang bertaut dengannya. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa aneh dari darah yang sedikit keluar dari bibirnya, Jimin melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk melonggarkan hole Yoongi agar siap menerimanya. Setelah ketiga jarinya tertanam, Jimin melepaskan ciumannya.

Yoongi dengan cepat mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang tadi sempat dirasa menipis olehnya. Jimin terkekeh melihat kekasihnya begitu menggemaskan jika seperti itu. Wajahnya memerah dan sangat menggoda Jimin untuk segera menyelesaikan ini semua dengan cepat. Dan benar saja, Jimin mulai menggerakkan jarinya sedikit terburu-buru. Lagi dan lagi Yoongi hanya pasrah dan memberikan desahan erotis yang diinginkan oleh Jimin.

"Shit!"

Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Desahan Yoongi membuatnya semakin keras. Jimin segera melepaskan jarinya dan menggantinya dengan miliknya untuk memasuki Yoongi.

"Aaaaanhhh..Jimmmh.." Yoongi mengcengkeram seprai yang terjangkau olehnya.

"Aku ingin cepat sayang. Kau membuatku gila. Jadi nikmati saja"

Jimin bergerak. Menghujamkan miliknya kedalam Yoongi berkali-kali. Menciptakan erangan frustasi Yoongi beradu dengan suara decitan ranjang yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya kegiatan panas sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Yoongiihh..kau nikmath sayang annhhh" Jimin meracau. Merasakan nikmatnya Yoongi menjepit erat miliknya.

"Deep-errh Jimhhh.." Yoongi menyahut terbata. Meminta Jimin untuk kembali menemukan titik terdalamnya.

Tetap seperti itu hingga keduanya mencapai orgasme masing-masing. Yoongi terlebih dahulu tentu saja. Menyemburkan cairannya diatas perutnya dan perut Jimin. Menyusul Jimin menembakkan cairannya didalam Yoongi. Begitu hangat dan banyak. Hingga Yoongi dibuat melayang merasakan cinta Jimin.

Jimin melepaskan tautan keduanya. Berbaring disamping Yoongi dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Jim-"

"Tidurlah sayang. Kita bicara lagi besok. Kau harus istirahat"

Yoongi semakin tak berniat mengeluarkan suara saat merasakan tangan Jimin menyibak keningya yang tertutupi rambut basahnya, kemudian memberikan kecupan disana.

Yoongi memilih untuk memeluk Jimin erat. Mendekap namja kesayangannya itu. Mendengar detak jantung Jimin dibalik dada yang ada didepannya kini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi. Selamat malam" Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi tak kalah erat. Yoongi tersenyum.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Jimin. Selamat malam"

.

,,,

.

"Aku tau malam mu menyenangkan Park."

Jimin tertawa pelan melihat kedatangan Taehyung. Ia mencium kening Yoongi dan memberikan gestur pada pemuda alien yang seenaknya mendatangi mereka itu agar tidak berisik. Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar kamar.

"Apa rencanamu?"

Taehyung duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu dengan tangan di lebarkan. "Prancis. Aku bilang. Prancis. Yakinkan saja kekasihmu. Lalu, kita akan ada di Prancis."

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

AYO SUNGKEM SEMUA SAMA SENSEI DIYAH PARK! Wkwkwk makasih sensei atas nc nya~ aku bener bener gabisa bikin nc... ada 1 kalimat dan 1 kata yang aku ubah agar sesuai cerita sebelumnya saja hehehe ngga apa ya kak?

Panjang kan nih hahahaha. Niatnya chap ini tamat. Tapi kepanjangan kayanya... semoga chap depan beneran tamat ya. Maaf kalo bosenin :'')

Nah yg minta kelanjutan ah choo dll, maaaaffff bangt aku blm bsa lanjutin. Tugasku banyak T.T aku berusaha lanjutin tapi serius tugas kuliahku banyak T.T jangan maraaaaaah...

Last but not least, review please ^^


End file.
